Attracting Trouble
by Mitski-tan
Summary: In which even when Sawada Tsunayoshi is not the heir of a mafia syndicate, he still attracts the same amount of trouble and craziness. A sky is still a sky after all. Drabble series. AU-kinda. Slightly crack, eventual plot.
1. First Trouble

**Disclaimer: **KHR does not belong to me~

**Summary:** In which even when Sawada Tsunayoshi is not the heir of a mafia syndicate, he still attracts the same amount of trouble and craziness. A sky is still a sky after all. Drabble series. AU-kinda. Slightly crack, eventual plot.

**Last Edit: **12/11/15

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**_Sometimes, Tsuna thinks of a life without them, these days- it's harder to forget that he was ever without them._

* * *

Tsuna had always wondered if he had done something terribly wrong in his past life to deserve...this. Whatever this was. It was hard to describe his life, but Tsuna figured it was a mixture of a train wreck and an accident waiting to happen. He simply attracted trouble like magnets, from being the target of his classmate's teasing, meeting the strangest people, getting into the most impossible situations and _somehow_\- always tripping over himself.

Okay. So maybe that last bit wasn't _really_ trouble since that was his own fault, but everything else still stands! He must have had brutally murdered someone before, or even worse- subjected someone to _torture_ or something. Yes. It was just _that_ bad!

For instance, currently- he was being glared at by a _very_ scary skylark while being surrounded by a bunch of armed middle school students who wanted to beat said skylark up and him in connection.

Tsuna wondered if the Gods hated him or something.

His day had started off so normally too, just how did it escalate so quickly? He had just finished school- with his normal daily doses of teasing and taunts- and had been walking home when he happened to come across a fight that was about to start. The brunet had tried so very hard to become invisible. (It never worked! Never!) He had then somehow managed to trip over his own feet and crash into the tonfa wielding boy. Logic just didn't apply to the brunet much to his displeasure.

Oh. Did he mention that the tonfa wielding boy just so happened to be Hibari Kyoya, the demonic self appointed carnivore of Namimori?

No? Well then now you know.

Tsuna wanted to cry and simply curl into a ball as the skylark continued to glower at him with obvious irritation. He didn't mean it! Honestly, it wasn't his fault that he crashed into the boy and ruined the mood, nor was it his fault that the skylark had gotten laughed at for almost falling over at the impact!

..

..

Okay, maybe it was...but still!

He glanced at the seething skylark fearfully, feeling an unknown weight lift off his shoulders as the raven turned his attention elsewhere.

The middle school students surrounding them eyed each other warily, hesitant to jump and attack Hibari after he had shot them a furious glare for their laughter. Little kid or not, the brat was still a vicious demon.

One suicidal teenager decided that they had the numbers and advantage while the elementary schooler only had a pair of tonfas and a tiny brunet who looked like he was about to wet his pants. (Which wasn't too far off actually, Tsuna _was_ about to wet his pants.)

Needless to say, he was proven wrong when said pair of tonfas brutally _smashed_ into his stomach, making him keel over and hurl.

Seeing this, the five other pre-teens jumped in to help.

One by one, the older boy casually beat them down until only two were left. His movements were smooth, yet jagged at the same time. It was sharp and remorseless, and practically screamed 'Hibari!' Tsuna felt the shaking of his hands reside as his grip on the textbook tightened as he observed the skylark with wide eyes. While he was _absolutely_ terrified, he couldn't hep but feel a bit of awe at how strong the older boy was. It was simply amazing. And very brutal and bloody of course. A part of him was _screaming at him to get out while you can! _But he was stuck. Just frozen stiff. From fear?

No. Because it was...thrilling?

The unlikely answer made his stomach drop.

The skylark ducked underneath a swing of a pipe, and shifted closer to the taller boy with a smirk. Spinning around, he caught the boy in the chin with his tonfa. The older boy let out a curse before he attempted to bring his pipe down once more.

It was at that point that Tsuna felt that something was off. Something was wrong, there was something missing?

Amber eyes widened as he looked around.

_Wasn't there another boy?_ There had been two... or had that just been his imagination? Had it just been an illusion he had seen because of his fear? His gut protested, and Tsuna shook his head. No! He was right, there had been another one, but where?

Caramel eyes darted to another figure who was slinking behind the raven haired male and the brunet moved without thinking. Tsuna tossed the text book he had a death grip on and the boy yelped when it hit him square in the head. Steel eyes gleamed and the skylark grunted, throwing one of his tonfas at him and knocking the boy out. He then finished the blond in front of him with a well placed jab and kick.

Silence filled the air as Tsuna scurried over to his textbook. He sighed in relief as the book didn't seemed to be damaged. The brunet tucked the book into his bag before noticing Hibari's stare.

"I did not need your help, Herbivore," the raven haired male hissed, bringing out his tonfas.

The brunet flinched at the dark tone, feeling his hands tremble nervously. He had hoped that the older boy would've left him alone, but of course he couldn't have that. Nothing ever seemed to be easy for Tsuna. "I- I'm sorry!" he squeaked, cheeks flushing. "I a-" Tsuna took a deep breath before continuing, why oh why was the skylark so scary? "...accidentally tripped. And when I...when I saw him sneaking behind, I couldn't just do nothing!"

The skylark rose a brow at this, but showed no signs of moving. "Hn." The brunet stared at the floor nervously, feeling rather pathetic. There was a reason why he was known as Dame-Tsuna throughout the school after all. Now he was probably going to get 'bitten' to death and teased by his classmates again. He bit his lip, toeing the ground. He didn't dare run away lest he angered Hibari, plus- the brunet had a feeling he wouldn't get far anyway. But-

_Duck. _Caramel orbs widened in surprise. His instincts were screaming and he obeyed clumsily, feeling something whistling through the air, piercing the edges of his hair. Tsuna glanced behind him uneasily and spotted a tonfa laying innocently on the ground. He blanched before whipping his head back to Hibari who seemed to have a gleam of interest in his cold steel eyes.

It was in this moment that Tsuna had a mini flash back in his head.

He had once asked his father what 'trouble' was, of course he had said something along the lines of "Whats twoble?", but that had nothing to do with it what so ever.

His father had laughed and responded jollily. _"Trouble is a problem, a difficultly. Something annoying to deal with." _Iemitsu had also cooed and called him 'tuna-fish', but the boy crossed that out and banished the nickname to the depths of his mind. He would _never_ answer to _that_. His father had came home to visit that week, and the brunet hadn't heard from him since then. But the definition had still latched onto him since Tsuna had a feeling that it was going to be important in the future.

The seven year old knew without a doubt, that Hibari Kyoya was _definitely _trouble.

* * *

He could feel it.

The deep stare that seemed to drill holes into his head. Or was that a glare?

He really couldn't tell, but Tsuna was leaning more for the glare since that seemed more appropriate for the infamous skylark.

It seemed that ever since that not so fateful day, Hibari had taken an unfortunate interest in him. The older boy had sharp eyes that seemed to follow him everywhere. (From a far of course. But _everywhere_. It was driving him _mad_.) Said brunet was quite freaked out, panicking whenever he felt the skylark's gaze on his person. (Which happened quite often to his dismay.) It was an uncomfortable prickling sensation that made him feel quite awkward at the attention. Well...at least it seemed like Hibari wouldn't beat him up or punish him. That was the one silver lining.

For now, that is.

.

Tsuna squirmed in his seat uneasily, mindful of the leg kicking the back of his chair. He sighed, twirling the pencil in his hand absently before clumsily dropping it. Ugh, even pencils hated him. He tried to focus on the teacher speaking- but couldn't, so the brunet ended up staring out the window listlessly instead. He couldn't wait to get back home. It was his one safe haven after all.

(_Away from the dark looks and sneers, from the numerous jeers and name-calling, away from the disappointed looks from his teachers and those cold yet burning all seeing eyes._)

He couldn't wait to get back home.

.

Once school ended, oddly enough, he didn't head straight home.

Tsuna had headed off to the swings in the park instead. He had forgotten.

_Swing up-_

He had told mum that he would be home late today.

He had lied. Lied and said that he was going to play with his friends. It was a pointless lie, he knew- everyone knew that he didn't have friends after all. But he wanted so desperately to pretend, to try to ease her worries at least.

_Swing down-_

Each day his heart seemed to become more heavier and weary, the brunet somehow knew instinctively that this feeling inside was not normal for children who pranced around and played together. He was ashamed and frustrated with himself for his 'Dame-ness', angry that he would disappoint his mother in such a way. She had always smiled at him and said that he worked hard enough, but the brunet could see that quick flash of disappointment. His horrible grades and clumsiness...

_Swing up-_

The brunet blinked, looking up at the sky while he swung his legs easily. It'd be nice to have wings, he thought randomly. What would it be like? To soar across the sky. Preferably on a trustworthy flying robot, because wings could break- they were flimsy unlike the strong robots. With seat belts of course. The thought made him laugh. Robots were strong. Robots could not be hurt.

But he was human. Humans could get hurt, but they also could get back up again, right? The simple thought gave him comfort.

Glancing at the reddening sky, Tsuna grabbed his bag and continued home.

* * *

"I'm home," he greeted as he opened the door, the soothing scent of tea drifted into the air as he padded towards the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun!" Nana welcomed joyfully, smiling as she turned on the fire. The brunet smiled at his mother, feeling happier now that his mother was happy. He exited the kitchen and started his way upstairs, hearing a muffled yell from his mother. He blinked, but brushed it aside as he continued up the steps. He would ask about it later. Spotting the door to his room and the familiar tuna fish ornament, he allowed himself a tired smile.

He could finally rest.

* * *

Sawada Nana was quite pleased. Her baby had finally made a friend! Such a pretty friend too~ She continued to hum as she stirred the pot.

Oh! She should at least notify her son right?

"By the way, Tsu-kun! Your friend is in your room!"

She blinked at the lack of response but decided to just shrug it off.

Perhaps he was simply too tired to answer.

* * *

The moment Tsuna entered the room, he felt the familiar prickling sensation. He furrowed his brows, it couldn't be...right? He whipped his head up, staring at the one and only Hibari Kyoya.

He then proceeded to slam the door shut.

Then opened it up again.

Nope. It was not an illusion.

The raven haired male was still sitting on the floor, sipping tea. He looked rather annoyed though.

Tsuna blanched, shutting the door. Again. _WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE?! How_ did he get here? Did his mother just invite him in?

The brunet gulped, tentatively opening the door again.

He was met with a tonfa to the face.

Right, he had somehow forgotten that Hibari was quite an impatient person. Rubbing his throbbing face, he cautiously picked up the tonfa and greeted the skylark stiffly. "H-hello Hibari-san."

"Hn," he took the tonfa that was offered to him and placed it to his side.

"W-what is Hibari-san doing here?" he asked shyly, scurrying a bit closer.

"Your mother invited me in," he answered coolly.

"Oh..." So she _did_ invite him in.

There seemed to be a flash of something in his steel eyes before he edged forward with a quirk of his lips.

"I've come to repay my debt."

Tsuna would later recognize that look in his eyes to be Hibari's 'This amuses me and I know you're suffering but I don't care' face.

Basically his sadistic/happy look.

Wonderful.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi has officially gained a stalker much to his displeasure.

Instead of quick glances and stares, Hibari Kyoya would now pop out randomly to demand him to let him repay his debt. He looked like he was having fun too! The jerk... Tsuna could only freak out every time the skylark suddenly appeared.

**_On the way to school:_**

_"Herbivore, accept it!"_

_"Hiiieee!" *runs away*_

**_At the park:_**

_"Herbivore, I hate owing people."_

_"Hiiieee!" *runs away*_

**_On the way home:_**

_"Herbivore-"_

_"Hiieee! Hibari-san! I told you you owe me nothing!"_

_"...Accept it or I will bite you to death." *tonfa gleams*_

_"Wait, wha- oww!"_

Tsuna sighed tiredly as he once again managed to avoid the skylark by running. Why did Hibari even want the brunet to request something from him anyways? It was true that Hibari was quite prideful and hated owing others, but there had to be a better solution right? He didn't have to pursue him like this. Urgh, he didn't want to think about this anymore. Hibari was too confusing, and all this thinking was making his head spin. He's also pretty sure that he had already lost dozens of brain cells because of the raven.

The brunet yawned before collapsing on his bed, running really tired him out...it wouldn't hurt to take a nap right?

* * *

Caramel eyes opened to meet with steely orbs.

Tsuna blinked.

Steel orbs blinked.

Wait. Something was off. Dark hair. Grey eyes. Brain is connecting. Understanding is reached.

"Hiiieeee!" The brunet squealed, flying backwards in panic. What the heck?! Pain erupted as his head collided with something hard. He rubbed his sore head, rolling around on the bed in pain. OWWW! That wall hurt.

Hibari just continued to stare at him, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"H-Hibari-san! How did you-?!"

"...Your window is broken, herbivore."

Tsuna blinked before he glanced at the window. And true to his word, the window was in fact broken. Shards littered the floor and Tsuna swore he could see some clinging onto the skylark as well. Understanding dawned and he leapt from his bed, "Hiieee- mum is going to kill me!"

"Hn."

"Why didn't you use the door?!" he demanded, exasperated and way too tired to care that the older boy in front of him could easily give him a dozen concussions.

"Hn." The skylark rose a brow, giving Tsuna a look that the brunet translated as _'Door? Psh. Doors are for losers and herbivores'. _Huh...that didn't seem right. The brunet noted that he should definitely find a way to understand the language of Hibaris. Clearly it was not normal.

"Favor." The skylark gruffly demanded and Tsuna just wanted to cry. Not this again!

Seeing that the boy clearly would not leave him alone any time soon unless he achieved his goal, Tsuna decided to just give in. But...the skylark had also given him so much trouble and he had even broken his window! Tsuna admitted that he _was_ feeling rather vindictive. He also admitted that he was being quite stupid. Really, he didn't even think properly...must have been half asleep or something. His words were blunt and thoughtless, but he didn't think he would ever change them.

"Be my friend."

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was pretty surprised when the herbivore stated his request.

No, he was downright shocked, but the only hint of his disbelief was a slight and quick widening of his eyes. The little animal had guts to demand such a thing. Sawada Tsunayoshi, a short and scrawny brunet with large brown eyes. Gravity defying fluffy locks. (And no, he was not tempted to pet them...anyone who says so otherwise will be bitten to death.) No friends due to his...clumsiness and shyness. Known as Dame-Tsuna, and one of the most weakest herbivores he had ever seen.

Hibari himself had no interest in him, the boy was quiet and blended in with everyone else. He was not a troublemaker nor one to seek attention. He was just there, and therefore- the brunet did not warrant his attention. His only misconducts were arriving to school late a few times and doing horrendously in school. But something had caught his eye that day when a group of students had came to him for revenge. A flash of something bright and burning with potential.

_"And when I...when I saw him sneaking behind, I couldn't just do nothing!"_

His eyes were a burning orange, filled with his resolution and belief. His voice that was stuttering so subsided into a tone of absolute conviction. It was awfully mesmerizing. Hibari had always been quite a good judge of people, though everyone usually defaulted as a 'herbivore'. He was able to distinguish trash and people who were shallow, greedy and weak from those rare strong people who he knew were going to get far in life. Getting far did not necessarily mean getting good grades and a decent job, no- those things were petty. It did not even mean that had to be good at fighting (though he preferred them to be). Only those who were strong- those who held resolution would get far in the end.

And Sawada Tsunayoshi was definitely going to get far. (He had been unsure at first, but with a bit of polishing, the brunet would shine.)

He admitted that stalking and scaring the boy so much was not the best idea, but well- it was slightly amusing how the brunet ran. Besides, he wanted to observe the boy more. He wanted to see his growth and evolution.

_"Be my friend."_

Yes. He was definitely interesting.

There was only _one_ clear answer in his head.

* * *

Tsuna was surprised.

Very, very surprised.

Hibari had said yes.

He had said yes.

To potential crowding! To loud noises! To...be friends with him?

The skylark had given him a thoughtful look before nodding. He had looked so sure, so convinced!

The shock was slowly wearing off and Tsuna blinked. The skylark was no where to be found. Imagination? Nope. The glass was still there.

Another realization kicked in. Tsuna had a friend. A friend that was very violent and liked punishing people for being herbivores. But still. A friend. The brunet felt slightly giddy, a light warm feeling engulfs him and his heart skips a beat. He had a friend!

And then reality sunk in.

A friend who also broke his window and left him to deal with the repercussions!

His mother was going to_ kill_ him! (as sweet as she was)

And then Tsuna would have to go hunt down his 'friend' and kill _him_!

Then again, he would probably get beaten up instead.

* * *

**Review on your way out?**


	2. Meeting the Family

**Disclaimer:** KHR does not belong to me~

**Last Edit:** 4/27/16

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**_Tsuna gets another visit. Kyoya's parents are delighted. Kinda. At least one of them is. Kyoya just wants to bite everyone to death._

* * *

Tsuna woke up to a positively beautiful morning, the sun was shining- the birds were chirping and everything was just perfectly peaceful.

(...Which, on hindsight- should've been suspicious_ because it was too peaceful._)

He had a rather nice sleep despite the cold air blowing from the broken window (which he had stuck tape all over). His mom had not found out about it somehow, and he thanked every god on earth for it.

It was a weekend, luckily- and he was rather grateful for it. Now he had some free time to find a way to fix the window. Though to be truthful, he doubted he would be able to fix it properly, he was known as Dame-Tsuna after all, and what did he know about windows anyways? They were made of glass right? Ugh, he was too sleepy to think. Tsuna stumbled out of bed and headed for the bathroom, yawning. He could already hear and smell breakfast! The brunet couldn't wait to dig in, his mom's cooking was the best, and it always made him happy to eat it.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana yelled, and the brunet blinked, in the midst of brushing his teeth.

"Hurry! You have a friend outside waiting for you!" she added with a giggle.

Tsuna frowned, brows furrowing. Friend? He didn't have any- oh.

_OH._

Blanching, he quickly spit out the water and wiped his mouth before dashing down the stairs. He yelled a quick 'good morning' before dashing to the door and opening it.

And there he was, leaning against the front gate, steely eyes narrowed as he waited impatiently. Hibari Kyoya.

"H-Hibari-san, what are you doing here?" the brunet squeaked.

The skylark simply stared at him. "You are meeting my parents."

"Hiieee?!" Meet his parents?!

Hibari frowned at the loud shriek before throwing a glance at the windows. "The window." Tsuna blinked, waiting for an explanation. He received none. The window...the broken window?

"They want to fix it?"

The skylark gave a curt nod. Well. At least he didn't have to panic about fixing the window any more. But...these were _Hibari's_ parents, and if they were anything like the boy in front of him, he would rather not see them. He really didn't need two other Hibaris bugging him about repayment, one was more than enough in his humble opinion.

"Come."

Caramel orbs snapped open in surprise and Tsuna jerked. "Right now?!"

Hibari gave him a stony look, steel eyes narrowing.

"B-but I have to eat breakfast!"

"You will eat at my place."

"B-but my mother-"

"I have already notified her."

He did? And she let him? Oh hell, it was like she wanted him to get killed! He shot the door a petulant look before sighing in defeat.

"Alright..."

He really hoped he left with good first impressions. Last thing he needed was disapproval from the skylark's parents.

* * *

Tsuna soon found himself kneeling on soft cushions, squirming in front of curious onyx eyes.

They looked eerily similar. The father and son pair that is. He glanced at the older Hibari before looking at the boy who sat next to him. Very similar. It was like the senior Hibari had cloned himself perfectly. (And wasn't that a scary thought? And maybe Hibari's children will also- oh no he was not thinking about this ick.)

Turned out that the Hibari family was more then interested about the mysterious little boy who their emotional-stunted son had brought home. Very interested. Hibari's mother seemed to be glimmering with excitement and about to jump out of her seat. She was a beautiful woman with fair dark hair and dark eyes, cladding a simple sakura patterned kimono. Hibari's father was a lot more calm with raven hair and onyx eyes; just like his son. Or his son was just like his father, they had similar stony faces. He was dressed in a dark kimono.

"Introduce yourself, herbivore."

Tsuna jolted at the older boy's voice and nodded, shifting his gaze from the floor to the two adults. "H-hello. My name is Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna." he gave them a tentative shy smile, careful not to offend them.

Hibari Suzume did her best. But her best was clearly not enough.

The boy had such fluffy hair and those caramel eyes of his were just so impossibly large and he sounded so shy!

The Hibari matriarch let out a squeal before diving over the table to try to grab the adorable brunet. In which said brunet tried to back up while squeaking in surprise. She was fortunately (or unfortunately) thwarted by her own flesh and blood, Kyoya when he yanked Tsuna away. Suzume pouted at her son before glaring at her husband. He was pulling the back collar of her kimono while drinking his tea calmly. The ass! Treating her as if she was a temperamental kitten being reprimanded! She sniffed before sitting back down, missing the grateful look the brunet sent her son.

"Well, Tsuna-kun! Welcome," she gave him a warm smile, as if she had not just attempted to glomp him. "I apologize for my son's behavior and we will fully repair it." she guaranteed.

Kyoya seemed to sulk for a moment before glaring at his mother.

Tsuna flushed before giving her a grateful smile. "T-thank you Hibari-san."

"Aww- don't call me that! Just call me Suzume."

"Ehh? Um, Suzume-san?" he tilted his head in a way that Suzume found adorable and it was very hard not to reach over and hug him tight. She may have had a son and loved him very much- but Tsuna was just too cute! Besides...her son was too stoic at times. It was like having doppelgangers around. The father and son pair were just so alike in their monosyllabic ways. Tsuna was just perfect and she could just see the two boys becoming best friends. It was about time that Kyoya found a friend in her opinion. She had began to worry that he would never find one. (If he couldn't even find a friend, how would he ever find a spouse?) The boy just seemed to love chasing other kids around with his tonfas. (She knew it had been a bad idea- but nooo, her husband just had to buy them for him. Now he had to handle all the damages-hah!)

Official business done, she beamed at the brunet and clasped her hands together neatly. Time for the fun part.

"So...how did you two meet?"

* * *

"Ano, Hibar-"

"Not a word," he responded swiftly, glowering at his feet. He should _have_ known she would do that, he should have kept her away from the brunet.

Tsuna wisely kept his mouth shut, snickering inwardly.

Who knew Hibari would have been so cute as a baby? Scratch that.

Who knew he would have looked so good in girl's clothing?


	3. Second Trouble

**Disclaimer:** KHR does not belong to me~

**A/N:** I don't have a funny bone so my funnies are gone. (crais) Umm..so yeah...tell me what you think? This is a drabble series so I apologize if its short. Feel free to suggest ideas and I'm sorry for any mistakes. I have no beta orz. This one wasn't really meant to be funny..until the end at least. Thank you so much for the +85 follows waooo. THANK YOUUU

**Quote: **"Ahh, you made me cry. I'm reporting you to our long-haired, idiotic commander and asking for permission to kill you, senpai."-Fran

* * *

Perhaps Tsuna simply didn't learn from his past experiences. Perhaps he was just fated to be caught in such situations. Perhaps the world hated him.

Caramel orbs blinked uneasily as he looked at two middle schoolers bothering someone. They were taunting the short redhead and trying to take something from him. The redhead was clutching something protectively in his chest, eyes wide with fear.

His first thought was to run away, to pretend he didn't see the scene. He wasn't naive to think he could handle the two older boys, they were a lot stronger and taller. And then guilt gnawed at him, he was also bullied, taunted and treated horribly. What kind of person was he to ignore such a scene when he himself knew how scary it was? He would just be like the others who offered one piteous glance before turning away. _Even when he was crying and terrified._

Caramel orbs flickered to an orange colour before returning back to it's original colour. He would help him, or at least try to distract the older boys so the red head could run away. Knuckles whitening at his tight grip, he approached them from the bushes, a broken stick in his hand. Taking a quiet breath, he tossed the wooden branch- startling the two middle schoolers. They glance at him in surprise, before their lips twisted into a sneer. "Now look who arrived?"

"Go away kid, if you know what's good for you." the taller one grunted.

He glared at them, legs numbing and stuck in place. He could feel himself shaking, but took a step closer. "L-leave him alone!"

The shorter one rose a brow, scoffing. "Hah? And what are you going to do if I don't? Run to your mommy?"

Tsuna stiffened, ignoring the jab in favour of making eye contact with the red head. The brunet blinked, staring into brilliant green eyes hidden underneath thick green framed glasses. The boy was dishevelled and looked absolutely frightened. Tsuna gave him a sympathetic look, trying to convey his message via eyes.

Hey. If he could sort of understand Hibari language, he was sure he could talk to others with eyes alone.

* * *

Irie Shoichi never wished for much, he had no friends and was often teased. He didn't really stick out besides his rather good grades. He had weird stomach pains when he was nervous and stressed out. The redhead's only hobby was to tinker and build things, it was just so fascinating to him. Shoichi was alone, and he never did wish to become better or to remotely even try. If bullies come to him for money, he would give it to them. If they came for his lunch, he would give it to them.

The only thing he would not even think to hand over was his beloved inventions. Work that he placed so much effort and time in. They would have to pry it from his loose fingers! Bullies usually went away after he refused to give it to them, even when they had beat him up. But these bullies didn't budge no matter what. He felt completely hopeless, so when a short brunet popped out and tried to help him- he suddenly felt as though the world seemed to brighten all of a sudden.

The boy had gravity defying brown hair, and the largest caramel eyes. The redhead could see him shaking with fear, but Shouichi somehow felt that the boy standing before him was a hero- even when the middle schoolers only saw a shaking snot-nosed brat who was about to cry.

Caramel eyes stared at him, flickering to- _an orange color_? Before turning back to caramel.

_Run away._

He could feel it. That was what the boy was trying to convey, as strange as it sounded. The reasonable part of him told him to scat, run as far as you can and don't look back. Maybe find an adult. But another part told him to stay, he had a feeling something interesting was going to happen and those orange eyes simply mesmerized him. He couldn't look away.

Screw reasonable. He had enough of being reasonable and submissive. It was high time for him to fight back anyway.

* * *

Tsuna stood, shock still as the redhead refused to budge, green eyes glimmering with some sort of resolve. He eyed the middle schoolers with panic. _This wasn't suppose to happen! He was supposed to run! _

Only his reflexes saved him from getting punched in the gut as he jumped back. The tall middle schooler glared at him, making a tch-ing noise. "Bug off!"

The brunet simply blinked, wondering how he managed to dodge that. He didn't get enough time to analyse the newly acquired information before the other one tried to ram into him. Tsuna yelped, ducking so that the shorter middle schooler was left unbalanced, fumbling and then tripping over Tsuna and falling onto the ground. The taller one looked shocked before running at the tiny brunet. His fist grazed Tsuna's shoulder and Tsuna eeped as he lost his balance, colliding with him, accidentally tripping the tall boy. The tall boy fell face flat onto the shorter middle schooler who groaned at the extra weight.

Adrenaline pumping, he took the chance and grabbed the redhead who had frozen and tugged him away.

* * *

They stopped when Tsuna thought that they were a safe distance away, huffing and puffing. The brunet wiped the sweat away from his forehead before turning to glance at the boy he had dragged along. He also huffing and looked rather tired.

The brunet glanced around, he recognized this part of the neighbourhood thankfully. His house wasn't that far off. His thoughts were interrupted when a hoarse voice started speaking.

"..T-that was cool."

Caramel eyes blinked in surprise. "E-eh? Cool?"

The redhead nodded excitedly. "Yes..you were so cool- like a hero! Ah! Um..I mean..Thank you so much.." he mumbled, flushing in embarrassment when he realized how childish he sounded.

Tsuna flushed, feeling happy. He..saved someone. He helped someone! Someone thought that _he_ was a hero! "I-I..didn't do much." he stuttered.

"No! You helped me even though it was dangerous! I..am grateful." his grip on the object he was holding tightened and for the first time, Tsuna noticed what the boys had wanted.

It was a robot.

A beautiful metal coloured robot. His heart beat quickened in excitement. It was a really cool robot! He had wanted to be a robot, but that was before the other kids had taunted and made fun of his dream. (He had cried that day, was being a robot truly that bad?) Now..he didn't want to be one. He still thought that they were cool though.

"Thats a really cool robot."

The redhead blinked before flushing. "Eh? Um..thank you. It took a while to make."

Amber eyes widened. "You made it?!"

The boy blushed at the amazement in the brunet's voice and nodded shyly.

"That's amazing!" And it truly was, to be able to make something like that.

The redhead gave him another smile before ducking his head. Tsuna glanced at him and his injuries and decided that his mother would definitely help out.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Tsuna."

"Ah, Irie Shouichi."

"Ah..Shouichi? W-want to come my house? Mom should be able to help with those injuries."

The redhead looked hesitant before caving in and nodding. "That would be great.."

The two walked home in a awkward yet comfortable chatter, and Tsuna couldn't help but feel giddy.

Friend number two sounded quite nice.

* * *

It was also on the walk home that made Tsuna feel that something was quite abnormal about his new _normal_ friend. But that couldn't be it could it? It was just his paranoia talking right? Right?

It wasn't until Hibari showed off his new weapon improvements (steel tonfas with chains) while beating up a bunch of herbivores did Tsuna finally realize that his new friend was sadly _not_ normal. He was trouble too.

Big, _big_ trouble. Bombs and crazy robots trouble.

* * *

**Reviews would be awesome! Thank you for the follows and favourites and stuff. Will update All Over Again soon, I swear!**


	4. Bonding totally Sucks

**Disclaimer:** Too poor to buy KHR. So yea. Not mine *crais*

**A/N:** Sorry for any mistakes! AND OMG +115 FOLLOWS. YOU GUISE. I FEEL SO LOVED. TYSM. This is just a little extra based on someone's recommendation~ Shouichi and Hibari's meeting! Sorry that it's so short.

**Quote: **"You cannot restrain me with logic."-Hibari (fangirls hnng)

* * *

The sun was setting and a reddish-orange hue filled the sky. Pale clouds drifted easily and there seemed to be a calm peace surrounding everything and everyone. In a certain house and room, there was a tense silence as Tsuna continued to smile brightly.

"..Herbivore."

"Yes, Hibari-san?"

The skylark glanced at the third occupant in the room, a red head who looked like he was about to collapse from nervousness and fear.

"I do_ not_ do crowds." he continued dryly. The red head flinched as if struck, green eyes darting around nervously as if looking for the nearest escape route.

"Three is not a crowd, it's simply a group." The brunet chirped, he was feeling much more confident now. Besides, he knew that Hibari wouldn't _really_ hurt him. (He was also feeling quite vindictive) "Hibari-san, meet Shouichi-kun." The raven glowered silently, hands twitching as if he was itching for his tonfas- which were luckily confiscated by Nana (who did so because Tsuna asked. Not that Hibari knew or anything). "You know, Shouchi-kun can make robots!"

The red head in question gulped as Hibari's glare seemed to increase thrice-fold.

When his hero wanted him to meet his friend, this was not what Shouichi had expected!

How the heck did Tsuna befriend the infamous skylark?!

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was a rather territorial boy, what he claimed as his was solely _his_. He did not _share_. Especially not with someone who looked like he could keel over any moment. Weak! The raven found his eye twitching as the brunet continued to beam at him. He would be biting the herbivores to death if not for the fact that the little animal had _blackmailed_ him. Blackmail. _HIM_! The brunet had gained quite a bit of confidence in front of him, a part of him felt pleased to see that Tsuna trusted him, while the other wanted him to be scared of him again, at least so he won't try to do something so ridiculous. Set him up? Hah! He did not_ need_ friends. (Beside the brunet of course, not that Tsuna was a friend or anything.)

He continued to glower at the red head as Tsuna excused himself from the room.

Shouichi on the other hand was in the midst of having a break down.

* * *

The door shut behind him softly and Tsuna mentally apologized to Shouchi, it was like pushing the red head off a cliff. But hey, keeping two people in the same room should help them tolerate each other at least. Well actually..make _Hibari_ tolerate the red head at least. This could go in two ways. One: Hibari and Shouichi will somewhat get along. Two: Hibari will murder Shouichi for spazzing out. Luckily, the tonfas were gone so at worst it would be just a little scrabble.

Feeling quite pleased, Tsuna went out to go buy the groceries.

Hopefully everything would be well when he got back.

* * *

Tsuna really shouldn't have left.

AT ALL.

Leaving the skylark, red head and his MOTHER alone was not a good idea.

_He should have locked the door!_

He came back to the sight of Nana and his two friends...going through his baby books! The brunet squeaked, mortified as her mother cooed over his photos- and _did Hibari just shove a few of them in his pockets with a sadistic smirk?! _He squealed, dropping the bags and diving toward the books- in which Hibari yanked them away and he was left with nothing but his battered pride and well..shrinking manliness.

He inwardly sobbed when Shouichi also slipped some photos into his pockets.

This was not the bonding moment he wanted!

And then Hibari got his tonfas back and _everything just went to hell_.

Turned out that Shouichi could not only build robots, he could build weapons too- and rather gleefully. Those chains and spikes of his sounded quite destructive. And Hibari had that glint his eye again. Tsuna dubbed it as the 'Crazy, someone is going to die' glint.

Those poor, _poor_ victims in Namimori never saw it coming.


	5. What is Life

**Disclaimer:** KHR does not belong to me~

**A/N: **Thanks for the 140+ follows amg ; u ; I don't deserve you guys!

**Last Edit:** 4/13/16

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**_He didn't choose them- nah, they were the ones who picked him. (And they're not letting go.)_

* * *

"...Shouichi?"

"Y-yes Tsuna-kun?"

"Is it just me, or is someone following you?" Tsuna drawled, squinting at the blonde who stalked after the red head like a phantom. A lollipop sticks out of his mouth, and the green jumpsuit he wore made him stick out quite a bit. The blonde blinks at him almost robotically, and for a moment- Tsuna wondered if Shouichi had built him or something. (Which is ridiculous- a real, moving robot? Pfft, there was no way...

.

.

.

There was no way right? Right?)

The red head gulped nervously before shifting his glasses and shooting him an anxious smile.

"Ah, this is Spanner...he's a new transfer student in my class. He likes building things.." (Ah! Of course! A transfer! Now Tsuna felt stupid...)

The brunet perked up at that. "Like robots?"

The blonde twirled the stick of the lollipop in his hand, nodding. "Robots are the coolest, and Shouichi is quite good at building them. There is nothing better than the shiny steel of the robot, the machinery and wires that connect like perfect puzzle pieces, and the sharp, eye-shooting lasers." He paused. "Except for Anime," he mutters to himself quietly before continuing. "But robots are truly blah blah blah."

Shouichi got over his initial shyness and jumped into the conversation, elated. "I know. Isn't it amazing blah blah blah?"

Tsuna just blinked. Okayyy, techy nerdy stuff, he had no idea what they were talking about and did not even bother to try.

Still, he found his head hurting after twenty minutes of blabber.

* * *

"I heard you came from Italy, how is it here?"

"Japan has a lot of interesting things, especially the advanced technology and robots," the blonde hummed, going through a manga that Shouchi had lent him.

Tsuna shrugged, "I guess."

The two sat in silence as they waited for Shouchi to come back. They were currently at the red head's house and Shouchi was out to get tea while they stayed in his bed room. The red head didn't take long to come back, a tray of tea and snacks within hand as he placed it on the small table. "Here you go."

Tsuna nodded in thanks before reaching for a cookie, and Spanner did the same- taking out his lollipop. He briefly paused for a moment before shutting his book shut. "So, Shouichi- I heard you upgraded a weapon?"

Shouchi perked up. "Ah- I did. For Hibari-san. His tonfas now have chains and spikes~" he said happily, pride in his voice. (A bit too happily for creating a weapon of mass destruction in Tsuna's opinion. Hibari+Tonfa= Trouble and pain. But Hibari+Tonfa+Spikes and Chains= Weapon of mass destruction and pain.) "As the defender of Namimori, it's gotten a lot easier for him now."

Spanner blinked, but his interest was piqued. "Defender?"

Tsuna decided to jump in the conversation at this moment, trying to clear any possible misunderstandings since he was the one who convinced Shouchi that no, Hibari will not bite him, and no- Hibari will not beat him up for no reason. God forbid Spanner started talking to Hibari normally and incurring his wrath. "He's not really a defender...at least not legally, but he protects Namimori from trouble makers. (More like he destroyed the trouble makers.) But he's really just beating down rule breakers," Tsuna explained warily.

Spanner glanced at Tsuna, and then at Shouichi before nodding- as if he had just decided something very important. "I see," he responded wisely.

Based on the glint in his eyes, Tsuna had a feeling that, no- he did not 'see' at all.

* * *

"Herbivore."

This time, Tsuna found himself gulping without the extra leverage.

"Yes, Hibari-san?"

The raven twitched, gritting his teeth in annoyance. "They're multiplying. Like cockroaches."

Tsuna glanced at the two boys chatting amiably and shrugged. "At least they'll invent some cool stuff that could benefit you?"

The skylark twitched but accepted the possibility. Two is better then one after all..

"No more after this one."

Tsuna just sent him an innocent smile, but did not respond.

He had a feeling that there was going to be a lot more people joining.

...And that Hibari was going to murder him.

* * *

The brunet was given a gift from his new friend the next morning. Tsuna could only stare at it blankly, not comprehending at all. It couldn't be what he thought it was. It just wasn't possible. Hell- how could an eight year-old even get their hands on one anyways?

"Spanner?"

"Hm?"

"...Is this a taser?"

"Hn." He nodded before going back to his reading.

And that was that.

* * *

Tsuna seriously wondered if all if his friends, both present and future ones- were going to be crazy. If so, then he should seriously reconsider his past goal of reaching one hundred friends.

He didn't think he could take so much trouble.

Seriously.


	6. Apparently Dead

**Disclaimer:** KHR does not belong to me~

**A/N:** Wao, look! It's an update *sobs* Oh gosh, sorry for the crappy chapter.

* * *

"Ah! You're the boy who I killed!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Age 8, just had the biggest 'WTH' moment ever. He continued to stare blankly at the white haired boy in front of him. Here he was, just trying to buy some marshmallows for his mother when the boy, who had been in front of the marshmallows- noticed him. Why did everyone he meet was crazy? Was the world full with crazy people? Why hadn't he met anyone normal yet?

"I think you have the wrong person." the brunet reasoned, giving the boy a polite smile.

Lavender eyes blinked, staring at him again. He shook his head. "No I don't. You're Sawada Tsunayoshi right? My other selves killed you."

Tsuna found an eye twitching at his name. "Other selves?"

"Yeah, other versions of me in other worlds. I usually end up taking over the world though..you were my only obstacle." the boy chirped, smiling in a fox like manner.

...Okay. So apparently not only was he murdered by this guy, this guy also happened to be a deranged lunatic bent on taking over the world. Tsuna took this moment to inwardly sob.

"No...I think you have the wrong person." Tsuna insisted. The boy blinked once again, tilting his head as he looked at the brunet up and down. "No." he frowned. "I know you're-"

"Tsuna-kun?"

The brunet blinked, turning around to stare into the green eyes of one Irie Shouichi. He didn't think he had ever been more grateful. "Shouichi-kun!" The red head blinked, holding a purple plastic basket and Tsuna could see some green vegetables popping out.

"I was just-"

"Shouichi-kun~" a white blur crashed into Shouichi, earning a yelp from the boy as he tumbled onto the ground. "I knew I would find you!"

The boy gaped, baffled as the wind got knocked out of him. He shifted his glasses that had slipped down before looking at the boy who jumped him. White hair and mischievous lavender orbs gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"W-who?" The red head stammered, not understanding. And was that Tsuna sneaking away? Shouichi cringed, trying to get the boy -who was blabbing about whatever- off while inwardly cursing the brunet for escaping.

The traitor!

* * *

Tsuna sighed, glad that he was away from the crazy boy. He inwardly apologized to the red head and hoped that he wouldn't be too mad. The brunet had no intention of adding more people to his 'crazy-and-troublesome-friends-and-semi-friends' group. Three was more than enough. Besides, this one admitted to murdering him! That crossed the line, didn't it?

He opened the door to his home, glad that he was back- without a lunatic following him.

"Mum! I'm back." he allowed himself to push the bag of groceries onto the table before heading upstairs.

"Ah- Welcome back, Tsu-kun! Your friends are already here."

Tsuna paused, brows twisting. Which friend was it? It probably wasn't Shouichi...But if it was Spanner or Hibari...The brunet sighed, going back down and headed toward the kitchen instead...

* * *

...He took one look at the two boys sitting at the table and inwardly groaned. Of course! Why didn't he expect it? It seemed like a regular routine by now. (How did they even get here before him?)

Shouichi smiled -and Tsuna could feel some sort of underlying satisfaction in it (probably because he ditched him and left him to the mercy of that..thing). The white haired boy just smiled foxily, observing everything.

Tsuna simply let out one huff before manning up and allowing himself to get dragged into trouble again.

"Hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi- I hope you won't kill me any time soon.."


	7. Different and Same

**A/N:**Yo! Long time no see ahahaa..ugh. Um. Sorry for the lateness. I'm gonna update this more now. I took a little break and I'm sorry about that. Hope you will enjoy this though! ๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ Thanks for all the support though! 224 faves and 285 follows for my derpy drabble series haha.

Friendship, fluff, bits of angst.

* * *

-! o(*≧д≦)o))- **Attracting Insanity **-! o(*≧д≦)o))-

Sawada Tsunayoshi was... interesting, Takeshi decided as he spotted the shorter brunet running down the street once more, an irritated skylark chasing after him. He wasn't really sure when it started. Perhaps it started when the boy started talking to the infamous skylark, or when he dragged along a redhead who seemed much too nervous. Or was it when the foreign blond joined them? Takeshi wasn't too sure.

Or maybe...he was always interesting? The brunet had never really talked in class, in fact- Takeshi didn't know anything about his classmate at all. Well, except for him being 'Dame-Tsuna' that is.

But seeing him now..was he really Dame?

So many different people drifted to him, and despite all the differences- they all looked like they belonged there. By his side. From the skylark to the newest one- the white-haired boy with the foxy smile.

Takeshi was a simple person, why have complications? It will only make you sad and stressed. He doesn't over think anything, and in this it was the same. While his instincts can tell him things about the brunet, his main thought about him was that...it was nice to have friends. Well actually, it was something more in the lines of 'I would like to be his friend because he is a super cool dude.'

Now don't get him wrong- he had friends. But it was..different. He often wondered if they would still be his friends if he wasn't so good at baseball, but that thought was soon thrown away since it was complicated. But all the expectations were piling up on him, and he felt strained. He loved baseball..yet the bat seemed so _heavy_ in his hands now…

Oh! But back to Tsuna now. Tsuna..it had a much nicer ring than Tsunayoshi.

He's not really sure why he's watching them, the brunet and his group of misfit friends, all he knows is that he wants to join them. They looked happy, and always seemed to be having fun. Takeshi wanted something like that.

And the only solution is...to be Tsuna's friend!

And that was why he was currently running out of the store, grinning at the prospect of gaining a super cool friend.

* * *

"Oi! Tsuna!"

Tsuna blinked, panting as he looked back. He had just managed to escape from the skylark's wrath since the boy had to go do something else. Was that..Yamamoto Takeshi?

What did the baseball star want with him?!

"Ah, Yamamoto-san. What's wrong?"

The taller boy grinned, "Nothing. I just saw you there and you seemed to be having fun with Hibari-san. Mind if I join you sometimes?"

The brunet blinked, perplexed. Fun? Running away from a bloodthirsty prefect who was going to beat you into a bloody pulp was fun? That was the first time that Tsuna doubted Yamamoto Takeshi's sanity. _And he had seemed so normal too_, he thought with desperation.

"You have an interesting definition of fun.."

Yamamoto simply laughs, tilting his head obliviously.

..Or maybe not so obliviously? The baseball player seemed rather strained..strange. Tsuna couldn't explain it- but there was something in the way he smiled, face tense and fists clenched tightly unconsciously. He may not know much about the boy and his circumstances, but he can tell when someone was weary. It was in the way he stood, the flash of tiredness in his eyes, and the slightly slumped shoulders.

Yamamoto Takeshi was slowly breaking.

And all Tsuna could think about was how he was in the past, slowly fading away and tired of the world. It was strange -but no less saddening- that the baseball player would have the exact same thoughts and feelings as Dame-Tsuna.

And then Tsuna thought about his weird friends, how it started with a rather annoyed skylark who hated owing people, a nervous boy with a passion for inventing, another boy who loved robots, and well...he supposed Byakuran would also be in his group, a boy with strange circumstances and a certain darkness in his eyes. Tsuna was planning on fixing that soon though, the white haired boy seemed to be hiding something important…(Then again, he _had_ only joined a few days ago.)

Yamamoto seemed slightly strained, and Tsuna realized that he had kept the boy waiting. "Ah! Sorry about that, I was just thinking." he mumbled sheepishly before smiling brightly. "And of course, you can join us anytime you want to."

Yamamoto lights up and Tsuna couldn't help but feel happy that the baseball player was so happy. "Hahaa..thanks!"

"Ah. I have to warn you though...my friends..are kind of..weird."

"Weird?"

The brunet nods, "They may be weird.. but they're the _best_ friends anyone can have."

* * *

Tsuna doesn't know if he can help Yamamoto, but he sure as hell -can- and _will_ try. And the first step was to introduce the taller teen to his crazy friends.

After all, if the brunet can find solace in that crazy bunch- surely the baseball player can do the same?

Tsuna doesn't worry much though, he has a feeling that Yamamoto Takeshi will fit in perfectly.

...Perhaps a little_ too_ perfectly.


	8. Soft Spot

**Author Note:** Super derpy and iffy chapter. I feel like Hibari is ooc in this one, and it serious;y upsets me :I I don't know how to fix it right now, so I'll come back to it later. If there are any suggestions, feel free to tell me about it~ And sorry for the boring chapter, Reborn and others will pop up soon.

As always, thank you so much for the reviews and the favorites! *285 faves and 359 faves* HNNGGG.

Warning: Severe fluff, and criminal lack of humor.

* * *

Yamamoto, as Tsuna had originally thought- slipped into the group smoothly and perfectly like water. As if he had belonged right in the start, and Tsuna couldn't help but grin whenever he saw the taller boy smile happily.

That didn't mean Hibari was okay with it though.

* * *

"Her-bi-vore." The raven hisses. After days of hiding, the skylark had finally cornered the brunet. (Tsuna had been running for his life and hiding ever since he introduced Yamamoto to the group. No one said that he didn't have any self preservation instincts. He had a healthy amount, thank you- it was just the rash actions that got him in trouble. Oh. And his bleeding heart.) Said brunet simply gulped nervously as he glanced at the tonfa embedded into the wall right next to his face.

Tsuna simply hopes that he can get through the beating alive.

"Hibari-sempai," he greets cordially, a nervous but bright smile on his face. Perhaps the boy would let him go if he acted polite...

The second tonfa was slammed into the wall next to Tsuna's other side, leaving him completely and utterly trapped.

..or not.

"Get rid of him."

Tsuna frowned, brows twisting. "Him?" He couldn't be talking about Yamamoto could he? The boy hadn't even done anything wrong yet!

"Yes." The skylark grits out. "The white-haired herbivore is a nuisance. Make him go away."

Oh. Byakuran.

That made more sense. The skylark had been rather angry at the white haired boy- simply because of his personality. Tsuna supposed that some people just didn't mix, and Byakuran just happened to be the type of person that Hibari couldn't stand. But still...

"Sorry, Hibari-san." The brunet smiles anxiously. "Byakuran-san is a part of our group, and I can't just kick him out."

The raven looked like he debating on murdering the brunet or not- so Tsuna quickly blurted out his reasoning clumsily.

"You see, Byakuran-san just moved here. And he doesn't," the brunet hesitates for a moment before continuing. "He doesn't have any other friends. I don't want him to be alone. Even though he always has that same smile on his face, I can tell that he's actually having fun with us. So, arguing is okay- but he is still with us in the end. Okay?" He questions hesitantly. The raven seemed to be thinking, and Tsuna trudged on, hoping he could convince him. "I'll even distract him for you! So you won't have to see him that much."

The skylark stares at the brunet for a moment before sighing. Without a word, he yanks his tonfas out of the walls and turns around.

"H-hibari-san?"

"Little animal, one more annoying herbivore and I will bite you to death."

"Oh."

"And don't spend too much time with him. You'll get infected."

Tsuna simply grins, before running up to him. That was as lenient as Hibari could get, and the brunet found it amazing that the skylark had actually listened to him this time. Being friends with the skylark was rather fun, and surprisingly, he didn't think he'd trade it for anything in the world.

Yes, his first friend was simply amazing.

* * *

Thin lips curved into a smile as Byakuran relaxed on a tree. That conversation was quite...enlightening.

He had no idea why his other parallel selves had killed Tsunayoshi, because really- if they were so bored with the world, they should have just stuck with the brunet.

After all, there was never a dull moment when the boy was around.

Yes, Byakuran thinks- there was no way he was going to kill him when he was so interesting!


	9. Power of Smiles

**A/N:** Wao, it'sbee forever and I'm so, so sorry! *grovels* I've had writer's block for some reason. My main stroy, All Over Again has gotten stuck atm, so it's going to be super late. Good news- the next AOA chapter should be decently long, and right before Reborn appears woot! Hope everyone is in character for this. I wrote the beginning of this months ago, but I simply didn't know how to continue it ick. Enjoy c: (Thanks for the support guys! I didn't expect this much! 370 faves, and 448 follows)

Beware: Language, crazy antics and manners.

* * *

Tsuna stared at his palm blankly.

His _flaming_ palms.

The orange blaze flickered brilliantly and danced around on his hand, not causing harm yet still warm. He continued to stare at it until it flickered and died out.

Finally, the brunet let out a resigned sigh. Welp, there went his normal life. One _had_ to be weird when they could calmly stare at one's hand while it was burning.

That didn't mean he couldn't_ pretend_ it never happened though.

Flames? What flames? Mum didn't like it when he played with fire.

* * *

Having pushed all thoughts of flames aside, Tsuna decided to just relax and go out for a bit. Just because he was no longer normal didn't mean he couldn't act _normal_. Perhaps he could walk by the stores or something, while avoiding his 'friends' of course. They would undoubtedly drag him into doing something impossibly weird. His pleasant thoughts were unfortunately shattered by a loud angry roar. He cringed.

"VOOOIIII! What the hell do you mean he doesn't want to come?!"

A pause.

"I don't care! Bring him you fucking trash!"

Tsuna blinked at the rather tall man, blanching as he tried to shift back and blend with the buildings. _I'm not here. I'm just another piece of..wood? Brick? Tiles? on the wall._ His 'STRANGER DANGER!' alarm was tingling...along with his 'Weirdo alert' and 'Guy-I-seriously-don't-want-to-mess-with' alarms. The man's sleek shoulder-length silver hair rustled and swung around as he continued to scream into his cellphone, while waving his other arm around.

Tsuna felt rather sorry for the person on the other side of the phone, surely his or her eardrums must have bursted?

The loud noisy man then proceeded to shut his phone, with a perpetual scowl on his face. "Incompetent morons, you'd think they understood orders better."

The brunet blanched once more. Was he some sort of gang boss?! The silver haired man then blinked as he noticed Tsuna.

"What are you looking at, brat?"

Tsuna internally cringed before smiling pleasantly at the scary man. The power of smiles was indeed a strong thing, as it had made even the bloodthirsty skylark do a double take multiple times before. " I apologize, I was just trying to blend into this wall you see, I did not mean to stare." _Manners, what would I do without you? _He thought with no small amount of thankfulness. When in doubt, be polite- it would be hard for the other party to be mad when you were so unfailingly kind and polite after all.

Or so they say.

As expected, the loud man looked like he had been suddenly blindsided. He recovered remarkably fast however, as his brow furrowed before he gruffly scratched the back of his neck. "Voi, you've got guts kid. What's your name?"

Tsuna was taken back for a moment, before he replied with a brilliant smile. "My name is Hibari Kyoya, sir." He lied smoothly and blatantly with little remorse. And while lying was bad, Tsuna felt that this was completely justified in case this strange man tried to hunt him down. Besides, this man was clearly a stranger, and you weren't really supposed to talk to a stranger anyways. "What is your name?" He added as an after thought, if only to be polite.

He _was_ raised to be polite after all.

The stranger stared at him with sharp eyes, as if he was inspecting the brunet for any suspicious traits before sighing. "Why the hell not? Squalo. And if you tell anyone, I'll run you through with my sword."

"...I see." The boy was quite impressed that the stranger- the _crazy_ (that has definitely been confirmed) stranger could say such morbid things as if it was simply a greeting. "Then I will make sure to not say anything. Because dying at age eight would totally suck."

The crazy stranger snorts. "Whatever brat, just pretend I was never here."

"Of course, I have been talking to myself the whole entire time."

The crazy stranger snickered. _Snickered, _to Tsuna's absolute confusion. What did he do? He was only being honest.

"Kid, if you ever want to kill people for a living- call me." He then threw something, which distracted Tsuna as it _embedded _itself onto the wooden fence. "Wha-?" He looked at the stranger, but he had already disappeared, leaving Tsuna wide-eyed and confused.

The brunet blinked, and warily poked the card. It shook slightly at the impact, but did nothing else.

Tsuna then tried to yank the card out, only to completely fail.

.

"...Hibari is going to _murder_ me."

* * *

Tsuna is eight, Squalo seventeen and Xanxus has spent three years as an ice cube. Review on your way out please!


	10. Bonus: Impressions

**Disclaimer:** KHR does not belong to me~

**A/N: **Quick and really, really weird update. This is a bonus kind of chapter since it's chapter 10. Waoo-sorry that it's weird /cringes. (For those who are late, I updated yesterday as well.) Sorry that its so short, I promise I'll try to make them a lot longer! And thank you for all the lovely reviews! +110 now hahaa.

Warning: CRACK. Severe crack and oh gosh, plz don't kill me. I probably won't do it again.

* * *

_In which they do impressions, and Tsuna wonders what the hell is going on._

* * *

**Trouble Six and a Half**

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Tsuna blinks before looking up curiously, it's not really rare for Byakuran to approach him, but he still can't help but feel a bit surprised. The white haired boy may talk a lot, but he was often distant.

"Guess who I am?" Byakuran asks cheerily, a grin on his face.

Needless to say, Tsuna was confused. "Um. Byakuran? Because that's your name." _Gosh, please don't tell me you got amnesia or something, _the brunet thought rather desperately.

"No," his eyes narrowed as he held two random sticks in his hands. "I'll bite you to death."

...Huh?

He then struck a dramatic 'cool' pose, while shifting his eyes away. "I don't do crowds."

...What.

"Herbivores, quit being herbivorous."

...

"Hn. Words are for herbivores."

"Hahahaa! Great impression, Byakuran. Of Hibari right?" Was Yamamoto Takeshi's helpful input seeing as Tsuna was currently too busy choking on his own spit.

"Yep! You got it, Takeshi-kun."

"That seems like fun, I wanna do it too!" He looked around before spotting the two other boys in the corner. "Shouichi! Watch." Yamamoto began to tug at his hair before stuffing a lollipop into his mouth. He narrowed his eyes a bit to make it look half-lidded and sleepy before speaking.

"Robots."

Silence.

"Science."

...

"Blah, blah, science, blah." A smile. "How was it?"

Shouichi looked at him blankly. "Was that supposed to be Spanner?" Yamamoto nods happily. "Yep!"

"Then I would like to pass on giving my opinion."

Spanner blinks, looking thoughtful. "Hmmm...Shouichi, lend me your glasses." He plucked the glasses off of the other's face- despite his protests and flailing. He then clutched his stomach and bended forward slightly. "Ouch...my stomach hurts. Ow." How...monotonic. And then he took off the glasses, eyes gleaming. He grabbed a stick before swinging. "Baseball. Tsuna. Baseball. Hahahaa." There was a stiff silence as Tsuna glanced at Spanner warily. Spanner had somehow made laughing...depressing.

Yamamoto laughs, "You sound just like me! Shouichi, it's now your turn."

"Huh?" The redhead looked around desperately before his gaze landed on Tsuna and Byakuran.

The choice was obvious.

"Uhh...hiee! I'm sorry!" Shouichi then blinked, before flushing as he flashed them a bright smile in an attempt to copy Tsuna's. "Friendship!" He struck a 'Hero' pose, "Defender of victims!"

Tsuna choked.

"Hm, Shouichi-kun, you forgot the jaw drops and constant tripping. Oh well, Tsunayoshi-kun, it's your turn." Tsuna paled, before glancing at the only person left to imitate.

_Byakuran._

* * *

"Waku, waku." Tsuna's smiled, shutting his eyes as he twitched. "Marshmallows are the most yummiest thing." Proceeds to shove three marshmallows into his mouth. Byakuran kindly decides that that's not enough as he shoves five more into the poor brunet's mouth. "Wahd dahmtion." (World domination)

The bedroom door swings open.

Everything freezes.

"...Herbivore, what did I say about spending too much time with him?"

A marshmallow drops. Four other mushed up marshmallows follow it.

"Oh hey! You spoke more then ten words! Congrats!"

Hibari didn't hesitate. He swung.

* * *

**Review on your way out?**


	11. Trouble Lots of it

Author's Note: Wheeee. Update! Status for All Over Again: 4,200 words right now, still not finished tho hahaa. Probably gonna aim for 7000+. I fell asleep midway while writing this chapter so I lost a lot of time. I wasn't able to work on AOA cuz of that *cries*. Anyways, a longer chapter~ 1,700+ words. I hope you guys like it and sorry for any mistakes. Will go back to fix a lot of these chapters soon.

And thank you so much! I adore reading the reviews, even if I'm too busy to reply most of the times. Thank you so much! (426 favorites, 525 follows and 130 reviews) TYSM and ILUGUYS. Seriously.

* * *

**Sixth Trouble and so much more**

He must be a ghost, Tsuna thinks rather warily. He has to be! After all, how else has no one else noticed him? The guy practically stood out like a sore thumb!

Said 'ghost' sat on the farthest edge of the sushi bar, his bright hair shining like a beacon. He didn't look that much older then Tsuna, perhaps around Hibari's age? The boy was making this awfully weird sound as he twirled something in his hands. (Something along the lines of 'Ushishishi'? What the heck is that anyways? Some sort of curse?) He didn't know, but the sound sent shivers down the brunet's spine.

Tsuna pretends that the thing the blond is currently twirling around is _not _a sharp, and pointy shiny knife that is probably used to stab people if those stabbing motions were any indication. He also politely ignores his 'STRANGER DANGER' alarms and his 'Weirdo-alert'. He just really, really did not want to get involved. The boy was wearing strange dark clothing, and had bangs that covered his eyes- which made him look even creepier; in Tsuna's opinion at least. To top it all off, he had a tiara on the top of his head.

The stranger tilts his head, and even though his eyes weren't revealed, Tsuna had the strangest feeling that they had just made eye contact. The blond then did the most terrifying thing ever.

He _smiled_, teeth white and sharp and pointy. The hair covering his eyes only seemed to amplify the horrific sight. It reminded the brunet of serial killers.

Needless to say, Tsuna is reasonably creeped out as he quickly turns away.

"Psst, Yamamoto-kun."

The baseball player blinks from where he is sitting next to Tsuna, and smiles. "Yo, Tsuna, what's up? And didn't I tell you to call me Takeshi?"

The brunet laughs nervously, "Oh right. Takeshi, um...can you see him?"

"See who?"

Tsuna's brows furrow because he really doesn't want to point at the stranger, and he doesn't really want to turn his head in case they made eye contact again, but he really wants to know so-

"The guy in the corner over there." He whispers instead.

Takeshi laughs, "Of course I can!"

A pause."...And you don't think...anything is weird?"

Takeshi squints, looking confused. "No."

Tsuna simply stares blankly at him. ...Oh. _OH_. Right, he had totally forgotten that Yamamoto Takeshi despite being seemingly normal was, well- to be blunt: crazy as well. He smiles at the boy and nods in thanks. He then proceeded to hop off his chair and approach one of his normal friends. Well, more normal then the rest at least.

"Ne, Shouichi, do you see that boy in the corner?"

The redhead smiled. "Nope."

Tsuna looked at him incredulously. "You don't see him?" Was he a ghost after all?

The boy looked sheepish for a moment before looking away. "Oh, well- I see him, but since he practically screams trouble- I just pretended that he wasn't there. He's not there by the way, just a figment of your imagination, so just relax." He continued nonchalantly, making an effort to not look at the strange boy in the corner.

"...I see." Tsuna took a moment to worry about the redhead's current immense state of denial since he was pretty sure that that was not healthy. _At all._ But alas, the brunet did not want to pop the boy's bubble since he was pretty sure that that was Shouichi's only way to cope. That or the multiple stomachaches.

The brunet bites his lip before resigning himself to the inevitable. He returned to his seat and pretended that the stranger wasn't there.

* * *

He was kidnapped.

This, without a doubt- was a novelty that the brunet never wanted to experience.

Kidnapped by a kid a few years older than him, kidnapped by that creepy stranger in Takesushi. This was going to be the _last_ time Tsuna ignored his alarms.

"Mmph!"

"Silence, peasant! The prince will now bring you to the stupid shark captain! Ushishi." The blond cackled gleefully as his hands jerked a bit on the steering wheel.

Tsuna realized quite numbly that the 'Ushishi' was actually a laugh. A sick, demented kind of laughter, but laughter all the same. That does no bode well for his future, neither does the fact that a boy around ten or eleven years old was currently _driving _(who gave a car to a child?). If Tsuna wasn't going to get bitten to death for being kidnapped, he sure as hell was getting bitten to death for being in the same car as an illegal driver.

Alright, he needed to calm down, though to be honest- he wasn't that panicked. Just annoyed and slightly shocked that he was well, kidnapped.

Stupid shark captain. Stupid shark captain. Did he meet anyone like that before? Did he insult anyone before? Oh. Well actually, he could be kidnapped based on his connection to the skylark. His lips twisted into a frown, the gag on his mouth made him feel uncomfortable and the bounds on his wrists and ankles dug into his skin.

The car stopped, and the brunet felt dread creep into him. It seemed like the situation finally sunk in. The blond flashed him another one of his creepy smiles. The 'prince' then untied the ropes on his ankles. "Ushishishi. Now peasant, if you resist- the prince will have to stab you and paint you in red."

Ouch. And so he allowed himself to be dragged into a hotel room and up. (_Why didn't the staff do anything? Like. What?_) The staff seemed to politely ignore his current situation, only greeting them as they passed by.

Finally, they stopped in front of one of the doors, and the blond yanked out Tsuna's gag. The older boy laughed before sauntering in, leading the brunet in by pulling on the ropes.

"VOOIII! Where the hell-" The familiar voice abruptly stopped as he took in the blond and brunet. Tsuna felt like he was just hit with a pan. Squalo! Of course!

"What the hell are you doing you brat?!"

"Ushishi! The prince has brought the peasant, stupid captain!"

"You kidnapped a civilian?!"

"No, I kidnapped someone of Varia Quality!" Squalo scowled in response. "So you were watching."

"Of course! Ushishi, the prince wants him to join since there are too many peasants. He's interesting...and fluffy."

Tsuna felt like he was some sort of stray cat being brought in by a boy and currently getting rejected by the mother. The oddly domestic scene in his imagination almost made him choke.

"Ushishi, the peasant is mine!"

Squalo looked like he was about to maim the blond so Tsuna hesitantly stepped in. "Squalo-san?"

The teenager paused to give him a sharp look. "Well, I suppose since he's here and knows too fucking much already, we can't let him go. Varia needed more talented recruits anyway..."

Tsuna blanched. This Varia thing sounded mighty suspicious already, and the brunet did not forget Squalo's parting words last time. Killing people for a living was not cool, and the boy had no intention of doing it.

"Um! Squalo-san, I really don't know anything."

"Well, peasant- let the prince educate you. The Varia is an assassination-"

"VOI! Shut the hell up you brat!" He then turned back to Tsuna. "Well, too late now kid." Squalo felt a tiny bit of pity for the brunet as he seemed to pale and flounder for excuses. No matter how vicious others said he was, he always had been a bit softer on the kids. Well, all kids besides the 'royal pain in the ass' that is.

"Hibari Kyoya. Don't worry brat, I'll train you myself. Soon you'll be assassinating like a pro." Tsuna jolted as he remembered that he had given the silver haired teenager a false name before.

The blond's smirking face slowly faded into a frown. "Oi, idiot captain. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

A loud, tense pause as everything seemed to still.

Tsuna wanted to disappear very, very badly as he quickly turned away from the two.

"What."

"Did you get tricked, stupid captain?"

A pause before Squalo looked at Tsuna with a bit of embarrassment coloring his features -and to his surprise- rather proudly. "Misleading possible threats and bullshitting. I like the way you think brat."

"Ushishi, the captain got tricked by a five year old."

"I'm eight!" Tsuna protested in reflex. "And I don't want to be in the Varia-"

He was interrupted as the door was promptly kicked down, and Tsuna didn't know whether to laugh or cry when he saw the skylark at the entry way.

And then the windows shattered and everything just went to hell.

* * *

Tsuna tased someone today, well- he actually had to tase him twice since the blond (who was apparently named Bel) didn't lose consciousness the first time. Which was very impressive as the taser (a newly improved small size version that the inventing duo had sent him) could usually knock a full grown adult out.

He had to admit, interrupting the skylark in mid battle was not his smartest idea. Oh well. He could deal with a seething Hibari later.

"Squalo-san, I appreciate that you think so highly of myself, but I'm afraid that I cannot join your group." Smile. A big, inviting smile. Tsuna tried to copy his mother as flowers bursted in the background. "Please take, Bel-san was it? With you when you go."

The teenager looked disgruntled as he looked at the kids surrounding him.

"I do promise that I will keep everything a secret."

Squalo paused for a moment before shrugging. "I guess that's fine for now. I'll come back next time ("Haha, Tsuna still won't go next time." Was Takeshi's input.) for you." He then threw the unconscious blond over his shoulder and approached the broken window. Perhaps he was feeling vindictive or just plain spiteful at the moment. Tsuna will never know as he jumped out the window right after, leaving the brunet reeling with his parting message.

"We'll visit next time, 'Hibari Kyoya'."

A long pause.

"..._Herbivore_.."

Tsuna didn't think he had ever felt so terrified in his life.

* * *

After that incident, Tsuna gained a Shouichi and Spanner made cellphone, a new taser and several tracking chips.

Oh. And a beating, you can't forget the hospital worthy beating.

* * *

A/N: If anyone is confused, Squalo was talking to Tsuna when he left. And so Hibari knows that his identity was used hahaa.


	12. Pathway to Trouble

**A/N: **510+ faves and 625+ follows. Can I please just cry now? Thank you so much for all the support, I still can't believe so many of you guys enjoyed my derpy story. Sorry for the late update! I will update more frequently from now on since I have a bunch of ideas. This one is kind of the beginning for a short arc. This story may seem random, but I promise there will be a plot of some sort soon. I was rereading a bunch of reviews for this one, and it still makes me giggle haha orz. Thank you for the overwhelming support! Also, I will be editing some of the chapters due to any mistakes, stiffness, or ickness. *kicked* Once again, thank you!

If you have questions or extra's you'd like to see, feel free to ask- all will be read, even if I might not write it ; u ; Um. I kind of know how I'll end this, but I'm nowhere near that point lol. I'm gonna try not to make this fic too long tho. Thanks for reading!

Edit: Oh, and I might make a tumblr for KHR, so a heads up for that haha. And I've gotten a few questions concerning this fic and AOA being related. Um, how should I say this. These two are kind of similar since when I first started writing AOA, I had differing ideas, and a lot of ideas not used became the start of AT. So yes, they are slightly related, and could be known as parallel worlds. c:

* * *

**Beginning of another Trouble**

The shrill ringing of the phone filled the air, and Tsuna groaned before shoving his head underneath the pillow. "Ugh..."

_Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring ring._

_Why wasn't his mother picking it up? _His brows furrowed before rising as he remembered that she was currently out. Let's see, she was out shopping with friends, and will probably be back by eleven? One might think that leaving a child alone to go out and play was a very neglectful thing to do, but not to Tsuna. Tsuna supported it, he reveled in it in fact. His mother was often cooped up in the house way too long for his liking. She rarely went out with friends, she rarely relaxed, and the brunet couldn't help but think that she might be withering too... So if going out meant that she would have fun, that she would not cry at night because of his father, then she could go out whenever. The brunet scratched his neck as he slowly and unsteadily crawled out of bed.

_Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring ring._

Tsuna stumbled down the stairs blindly, tripping over his own feet occasionally, but never falling. _Guess my balance improved._

If it was a few months ago, he was pretty sure that he would've rolled down the stairs. He supposed that having friends really did matter after all. After meeting them, life seemed so bright and fun all of a sudden. Like the sun was always shining or something. Pfft, how cheesy...but it honestly did feel like that. The world seemed to be painted with many colors now. IT seemed more louder too. Everyday was full of chaos, but Tsuna would like to think that it was a good kind of chaos. He shook his thoughts away as another ring interrupted his thoughts.

_Ring, ring, ring. Ring, rin-_

"Hello, this is the Sawada residence." He stifled back a yawn as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

_"Yo, chibi." _Huh? Tsuna blinked, Who? It might just be the sleepiness talking, but Tsuna was pretty sure that he had never heard this person's voice before. Or maybe he did? It was slightly familiar, like the familiarity of overhearing a complete stranger talking multiple times as you pass by. Just who was it? Warning bells began to ring for some reason.

"Ah, sorry. But may I ask who is this?"

A pause. The brunet had no idea why, but the other side seemed angry.

_"...Ushishi, did the peasant dare forget the prince?"_

Tsuna is almost one hundred percent sure that his heart stopped for a moment.

"B-bel-san?!"

_"Hmph. Took you long enough, and don't think that I forgot that you tas-"_

He didn't hesitate. Tsuna slammed the phone onto the receiver, inwardly panicking as he tried to recall how to block a number. His eyes skimmed through all the buttons hurriedly. Ah! He picked up the phone once more, going to the previous number to add it to the very short and much nonexistent Call-block list. As soon as it was confirmed, Tsuna slumped down tiredly, heart beating a mile per minute. _That was scary! _Even if he was used to his friend's craziness and antics, he still couldn't get used to the self-proclaimed prince. He was on a whole other level of craziness, thank you very much- and Tsuna would really not rather get dragged into the prince's pace.

Besides, Bel seemed to be something from a horror movie, and Tsuna absolutely hated horror movies.

The brunet breathed in deeply, thankful that his racing heart was slowing down. He didn't think he could go back to sleep after that, so maybe he should get some breakfas-

_Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring ring._

Tsuna froze, feeling sweat trickle down his forehead. It couldn't be, right? He had blocked him for goodness sake! The number was a different one, but his alarms had a different opinion, they were shrill in their ringing, obviously trying to warn him. But...what if it wasn't Bel? Something might be wrong, and Tsuna really couldn't just depend on his alarms all the time. He stared at the ringing phone warily before finally gathering the courage to just pick it up. He could always block him again, and the boy really couldn't do anything to him in the end. Didn't he live in Italy after all? That was far from here right? Hesitatingly, he reached for the phone.

"He-llo?"

_"Peasant, you dare hang up on me? You. Are. Dead."_

_Click._

And then Tsuna was simply left with the empty dial tone. The brunet slowly let the phone drop ontop the receiver before looking up at the ceiling blankly.

_"Ah...I am so dead."_

* * *

"Congratulations! You have won the gold prize! Two tickets for a two week trip to Italy, all expenses accounted and paid for!"

...A set up. This was most definitely, a horrible set up, was Tsuna's first thought.

His second thought, as he stared at Nana's glittering and excited eyes was that he was so, so screwed.

* * *

**Bonus for: New and Old**

There seemed to be a storm of some sort as everyone quickly and hurriedly walked away from a group of kids in the middle of the street. Now, one might be confused to why they were avoiding them, but at a closer look, one can obviously see that these 'kids' were leaking a terrifying and malevolent aura.

"He's kidnapped, isn't he?"

"You don't know that! He could be, um... just late."

"Haha, but Tsuna is never this late."

"He's kidnapped."

"Hn..." The skylark proceeded to knock a thief down in anger.

"How should we find him? We need to call the police!" Shouichi panicked, feeling his stomach cramp.

"Don't need to."

"Huh?" Several pairs of eyes turned to the nonchalant voice. "What do you mean, Spanner?"

The Brit made a nondescript sound as he scrolled through his phone. "I know where he is. I stuck a tracking device on him before, kinda saw this coming a while ago."

A beat.

"...Herbivore." The skylark didn't know whether he should be satisfied that Tsuna's current location was known or angry that the blonde was using an illegal method that was clearly against one's privacy. He was leaning more to the former however.

"Alright, now what are we waiting for? Let's go~" Byakuran chimed in, a usual smile on his lips, though it was clear that he was furious as well. His usual sly smile was slightly twisted, and his lavender eyes were hard. _He's my toy after all._

"Hm, ah! I need to go pick up something first, is that okay?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just a bat. And maybe a sword too- if my old man lets me."

Another beat.

"Alright."

* * *

**A/N: **That was the bonus for Old and Last. It was an interesting idea, and I hoped you guys like it! This was the about chapter 11.


	13. Before the Trouble Storm

**Authors Note: **I should be doing my HW. But I'm not ugh. But here's an update! Focuses on Byakuran and Hibari this time. Tsuna too ofc. Hope you like this. Oh, and thank you so much for all the support! I did this really quickly on the iPad, so sorry for any mistakes. 675 follows and 564 faves!wao thank you! And all your kind reviews! They make me smile c:

oh, and I will be doing some interludes soon, so any characters you want me to focus on?

Edit: fixed and added a few things

* * *

"You're going to Italy?!"

Tsuna nodded in reply, looking at his lunch somberly before stabbing a meatball with his fork. "Yeah. For two weeks." He confirmed uneasily as he waited for his friend's reactions. _Please_ _don't_ _tell_ _me that you_ _want_ _to_ _come_. _Please_ _don't_ _tell me that you_ _want_ _to_ _come!_

"Hmm, when are you leaving Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran questioned as he stared at the brunet almost lazily from his perch on the opposite bench.

To tell or to not tell? For some reason, Tsuna had the sinking feeling that if he did tell them, they would all somehow wind up in Italy with him. Which was clearly ridiculous since plane tickets and hotel fees were pretty expensive, and they wouldn't waste so much money on this. Right? (His alarms tells him that they would, but Tsuna would like to blatantly ignore that thank you.)

"Ah. In a few days or so, we still have to finish packing."

"Italy huh..." Spanner pops another lollipop into his mouth as he glances up for a moment.

"I hope you have a lot of fun, Tsuna!"

Tsuna feels his lips curl into a small, sincere smile, because while he dreaded going to Italy (it was clearly a trap) he can't help but feel a little bit of excitement as well. A new place to see, new things to explore and new things to eat. He has to admit that it's slightly thrilling. "Thanks, Takeshi."

"W-we'll miss you!" Shouichi murmured quietly, his hold on his chopsticks tightening. "Make sure to call us if anything happens, and always keep the phone next to you, okay?"

"I'll be fine," Tsuna insisted, interjecting not because he knew that he would be fine (he already knows that something will happen without a doubt, so no, he won't be fine) but because he didn't want to be watched over like a baby chick. "And I'll miss you guys too. I'll bring souvenirs back." He promised instead.

Byakuran perks up at this. "Marshmallows please."

"There's a gear we've been looking for..."

"Haha, maybe a bat or a ball?"

And so, lunch continued at Tsuna's house happily, though Tsuna couldn't help but notice the skylark's lack of words.

For some reason, it stung.

* * *

Hibari had been acting weirdly, and Tsuna just couldn't help but wonder why. The unusual behavior (though it was hard to tell) probably started around the time he had been kidnapped by Bel. And no matter how hard he thought (had Tsuna offended him somehow? Hurt him?) he just couldn't think of a justifiable reason for his sudden change. He just seemed more colder lately, more withdrawn and harsher with his words. And the worst part was that sometimes, just sometimes- he would look away.

Look away like he didn't even want to see Tsuna.

That hurt the most.

.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"Hiie!" Tsuna jolted in shock as Byakuran's upside down face suddenly popped up out of nowhere. "Ohh, it's just you, Byakuran." He managed to wheeze out, clutching at his chest. He turned around to face the taller boy.

"Hmn? Just me? I'm hurt!" He whined, though his twinkling eyes said so otherwise.

"How did you even get up here? This is the second floor." Tsuna deadpanned, ignoring the white haired boy's dramatics.

"I climbed the ladder."

"Oh, is that- _wait_ _what_ _ladder_?!" The brunet jumped out of his chair, rushing forward to the window in panic. He poked his fluffy head out, and just as the other boy had claimed, there was a nicely made rope ladder hanging from his window sill all the way to the ground. He choked. "WHERE DID THIS _EVEN COME FROM!?" _He shrieked in disbelief, Tsuna was quite sure that this..._thing_ was not here earlier.

"Ah. I had some people build it when you were out." Byakuran hummed pleasantly, like he had not just built a completely random and inappropriate path from the ground floor up.

Tsuna wanted to sock him in the face. Badly.

"What made you think this was a good idea?! Now anyone can just climb up here!"

"Ah." Byakuran paused for a moment, face wrinkling in distaste. "That would be bad...You see, I originally made this so I would have access to your room 24/7, but I guess the chance of someone undesirable coming up would outweigh the benefits."

"...Please just take it with you when you go." He would not comment on how creepy that was.

"Of course, Tsunayoshi-kun. But...you seem a bit upset lately. Care to share?" The older boy crossed his legs as he made himself comfortable on the brunet's bed.

Tsuna hesitated, brows twisting. "It's nothing, it's just," he paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath. "Hibari-san seems to be acting a bit strange lately, and I have no idea what's the problem to be honest."

"Was that it?" Huh? "How simple." Byakuran placed a hand underneath his chin.

"Ah! Do you know what's going on then?" The brunet leaned forward eagerly, eyes bright, catching the white haired boy off guard for a moment at the sudden change in demeanor. "Hmn, I do. But," Byakuran stopped his sentence to look up at earnest and hopeful brown eyes. "For someone so intuitive, you're surprisingly dense, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Dense?" Tsuna echoed in disbelief.

"Yes, very dense." The older boy confirmed, smiling a closed eye smile.

"I don't understand."

"Hm, how should I explain? In a way, you're unintentionally leaving him out."

"Leaving him out?" But he had never left him out? He had always invited the skylark, always included him in conversations. How did he leave him out?

"Yep." He popped the P with a smile. "Think about it, Tsunayoshi-kun. What do you call me?"

"Byakuran?"

"And Shouichi?"

"Shouichi." He repeated, still not understanding.

"And him?"

"You mean Hibari-san?"

"Bingo! Do you see what I am talking about now?"

Huh? The skylark was upset...because of a name? "That's impossible!"

"You don't know that."

"B-But he's Hibari-san! He wouldn't care about such a thing!"

There was a slight pause as the older boy looked at the brunet meaningfully."You know, I find that even the most weirdest and anti-social people will care if it's you, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna could only gape as Byakuran slid off the bed and approached the window. "You attract all kinds of people, kinda like a bait. Unfortunately, most of the people you attract are quite troublesome, so really, you basically attract trouble." He grinned like a cat who had just gotten the canary. "Well, hope you make up soon. After all, it's really annoying to have the skylark so depressed. Bye!"

And then he jumped out the window.

Tsuna could still only gape.

* * *

He awoke in the middle of the night, feeling a rush of déjà vu as he stared at a pale face with dark hair and long lashes. Basically, the one and only, Hibari Kyoya.

And while on another day, Tsuna might've screamed and flailed about (most likely causing himself to harm himself in some way) he just wasn't up for it today. He felt oddly tired, besides, he was still pretty sleepy. The skylark was scary, but he was also a precious friend. What kind of friend would Tsuna be if he had screamed at the sight of his face, constantly?

He tried not to shift too much, in fear of waking up the skylark, though Tsuna was slightly confused as to why the older boy was even in his bed. He tried not to think about it too much, actually, he tried not to question many things that were strange. He was pretty sure that he didn't want to know.

The brunet stared at the peaceful face, and wondered if Hibari was really hurt because of the name. It had seemed trivial to Tsuna, and actually unbelievable to be honest. Did he really want to be called by his first name? Did Tsuna...even have the right to do that?

The brunet started when dark lashes fluttered sleepily before opening. "Hi-" he paused for a moment before changing his next word. "Kyoya?" Tsuna could pinpoint the exact moment the word sunk in as the raven's eyes widened with surprise. "...Repeat that, herbivore."

"Eh? Ah, Kyoya?" Could it be? Did the name really matter after all?

"Hn." Tsuna couldn't help but take note of how the skylark was acting. He was glancing down, looking satisfied and the brunet was quite sure that he was even smiling a little. How cute. He was acting like a child, and Tsuna found it oddly endearing. A word he previously would have never associated with the skylark.

"Um. Why are you in my bed?" Which Tsuna thought was a perfectly reasonable question that _should_ be answered first.

His reply was an interesting face that consisted of frowning and the twitching of lips. And was he blushing? "...Go back to sleep, herbivore."

On second thought, he really didn't want to know.

"Ah, okay. Night then."

He's not sure if it was a dream or just a figment of his imagination, but Tsuna thought he had heard someone calling his name.

.

The next time he woke up, Byakuran was on his bed.

Tsuna could only hope that this would not be a daily occurrence.

* * *

Please review on your way out!


	14. Extra Trouble 1

**Disclaimer:** KHR does not belong to me~

**Summary:** In which even when Sawada Tsunayoshi is not the heir of a mafia syndicate, he still attracts the same amount of trouble and craziness. A sky is still a sky after all. Drabble series. AU-kinda. Slightly crack, eventual plot.

**Warning: **Lack of humor, depressing angst, Byakuran.

* * *

**Interlude: Byakuran**

_The smell of blood was pungent in the air, crimson splatters littered the floor, and what used to be living, breathing human beings now nothing more than a splat on the ground. Bodies were scattered everywhere, most dead and those were not, only wished they could be. Anything to stop this blinding pain and horrific sight. The sky was a bloody red, it was ominous to say the least. What used to be a candy store now viciously teared apart, it was in absolute ruins. Orderly and tall buildings and homes now crumbled and destroyed, dust and ashes scattered everywhere. Not a single building was left unscathed. The screams of the voices, the rants and rages of those hurt, of those who vow to get revenge and that 'no matter what you won't get away with this'! It's shrill and painful-_

Lavender orbs opened.

Sweat dripped down his face, but he ignored it, choosing to tangle his fingers into his messy hair instead. How sticky, a bath would be nice. He threw away his covers, letting the cool air relieve his burning skin.

Outside, the sun had already started rising, birds were chirping, and a boy was jogging down the streets of Namimori energetically.

"Ahh...What a mess my other selves have created..." His murmur is quiet, with a tinge of sardonic amusement in his voice. Byakuran wrinkled his face in annoyance. "How annoying."

And that's usually how his mornings started. Blood, destruction and a thin fox-like smile. Even though viewing parallel worlds could be helpful, it seemed -to his utmost displeasure- to have a lot more cons. For one, the world seemed so boring now that he had the knowledge of almost everything. Two, he's pretty sure that he was starting to develop a sort of identity crisis. He felt very...common, ordinary almost- just another Byakuran in a world of so many Byakurans. Each parallel world had a Byakuran, but were they all really him? They didn't have all the experiences and memories that defined him, and often times he felt as if he was grasping at different personalities. Truly, he was lost.

How to stand out when he himself knew that he was not the only Byakuran?

He does think about it sometimes. Conquering the world that is. Would he be better then his parallel versions then? If he could dominate the world faster, much more quicker then his many counterparts. But that...seemed awfully boring, after all- so many of his counterparts had already attempted and many had even succeeded. Though recently, different parallel worlds started popping up. Worlds in which he actually fails in his conquering, where his plans were thwarted by one single person. Worlds where he even _befriended_ that person in the end. (What was his parallel self thinking?)

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

His name rolls off his tongue easily, Byakuran had been rather surprised to see him truthfully. But large brown eyes and dark hair that poofed up in such a way only confirmed his identity. It was funny how the world worked sometimes.

He had latched on immediately, he had wanted to be different, to be special. What better way was it to be different then to join his enemy right away? Besides, if this boy was his demise, as long as he remained as a 'friend', he wouldn't dare hurt him.

Sawada Tsunayoshi to his surprise, was a small, tiny thing. He looked as if he could be easily snapped in half (_and wasn't that a tempting thought? To rid the world of his only enemy_). Byakuran really wasn't all that interested in the brunet to be honest, approaching him had simply been a whimsical idea. He had risked a bit by telling him about the parallel worlds, if only to attract his attention. (Though it was clear that the brunet had brushed him off as a crazy person.) Tsunayoshi was just so ordinary, just how did this tiny slip of a boy defeat him anyways? He saw no redeeming qualities beside his kindness and funny reactions.

But he was warm.

Just being around him soothed him, the brunet's sky flames were large and abundant, and Byakuran couldn't help but relax as his flames danced around him.

For some inexplainable reason, it kinda felt like home.

.

It took about a week before he realized to his absolute horror that he was actually _enjoying_ his time with them.

.

_"You know, I find that even the most weirdest and anti-social people will care if it's you, Tsunayoshi-kun." _

* * *

**Bonus for: ilovecartoonsgirl**

It had happened abruptly, one moment he was by the sidelines, panicking and pulling at his hair,_ and then suddenly-_

_-he was there. _Right in between the two as he held both hands up. Bel felt himself freeze as the brunet's usually brown eyes flashed a bright orange, burning like flames, burning with something he couldn't exactly identify. And then, in one quick step and turn-

_Tzzt._

He hadn't really understood what had happened at first, only feeling his body become uncomfortably numb and stiff. He had only realized what had just occurred when he looked up. The fluff ball had one hand occupied with the skylark's tonfa which he had managed to catch somehow, and the other hand held a small device.

_A taser?_

"Oi-"

The shrimp had even dared to apologize before-

_...And then everything went black._

.

"When the prince sees him again, he is dead."

"You are not going back, brat."

"Ushishi, the prince can do whatever he wants, stupid shark captain."

"VOI! QUIT THAT! And you got your ass beat by a weak civilian. It looks like we have to up your training."

"...The prince is going to stab him."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you don't mind that the bonus is in Bel's POV haha. Sorry for any mistakes, I need to go somewhere so Imma just post this now. And let me say, I'm absolutely flattered by all the kind reviews and suppor It blows me away that so many of you would actually enjoy this. Also, I'm editing some of the older chapters to make them more enjoyable to read. So far, 1 and 2 have been done haha.

Stats: 593 Faves, 711 follows.

This fic has reached over 700 follows wao just let me crai plz. Thank you for your continuous support! And its almost 200 reviews omg. So the interlude is Byakuran, since no one suggested any characters haha XD I have no idea what happened here. **Tumblr is mitskicchi**

Check out my tumblr for snippets and KHR stuff, and derpy art. Feel free to ask questions and stuff. It'd be cool to hear headcannons and ideas and stuff :3

Oh! Also, a few of you guys have asked me about pairings, especially about the last chapter (I was worried about that) haha, otl. There is no official ship, so yeah, sorry if it seems like it's 1827 all of a sudden. They're all children, so its still kinda iffy. I dunno, but Hibari is Tsuna's first friend, and Hibari is kind of a socially-retarded dork imo lol So he's a bit insecure at times cuz he's never really had any friends before.


	15. Trouble in Italy 1

**Summary: **In which even when Sawada Tsunayoshi is not the heir of a mafia syndicate, he still attracts the same amount of trouble and craziness. A sky is still a sky after all. Drabble series. AU-kinda. Slightly crack, eventual plot.

**A/N: **Not very funny, so beware. And thank you for all the kind reviews and support! I'll be replying to reviews from now on, so notify me if you don't want me to respond. Longer chapter, almost 2,000 words.

* * *

It was official. Learning Hibari-speak wasn't just an option anymore, it was_ now absolutely necessary._

_"..."_

"Um, Kyoya? You know, I won't really understand anything if you don't speak."

_"Hn."_

Typical. "It's good that this isn't exactly a phone call, it would've cost a lot you know? Long distance calls and stuff," Tsuna muttered, plopping his face into his pillow once more.

A pause._ "...Little animal, if you dawdle, I will bite you to death."_ Tsuna blinked. '_Hurry back' _rang in his ears. Though Tsuna hadn't mastered Hibari-speak at all, it wasn't as if he was totally inept. He spent more than enough time to at least understand what the skylark wanted.

The brunet snorts, involuntarily smiling as he rolled around on the hotel bed. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. It's only two weeks after all." _Two weeks, fourteen days, and three hundred and thirty six hours without you guys._

He already misses them.

_"Hn."_

_Click._

Annnd there he went. Tsuna squinted at the phone, the screen blindingly bright in contrast to the dark room. The numbers '6:13' blinked back at him, so that meant that it would be about one in Japan? No wonder Hib- er, Kyoya had called at such a strange time. Probably forgot about the time difference.

The brunet had finally arrived, to Italy that is. After the long plane ride, both Sawadas were too tired to actually explore, choosing to just check in to their hotel and plop into bed. Tsuna had originally been worried about the language barrier, even asking Shouichi and Spanner to add in a translator on his phone, but it looked like his worries were unneeded. The hotel they were staying at, _The Arcobaleno Vongole_, seemed to understand and even speak Japanese _fluently_. It was quite helpful, but also highly suspicious. (_Because what? A hotel. In Italy. That _just happened _to understand Japanese, a language that wasn't even well known here._)

The boy was startled out of his thoughts as the phone in his grip suddenly vibrated, signifying a new message.

_Who? Ah. Oh. Byakuran._

_Byakuran: Tsunayoshi-kun! You awake yet? _(▰˘◡˘▰)

Tsuna pauses for a moment before clumsily typing back his reply. He still wasn't used to texting, his fingers always fumbling and clicking the wrong characters. True, these phones were a lot better then the ones everyone else had, but it still was annoying. Shouichi and Spanner had also made phones for the others, and while phones could be annoying, Tsuna found himself very happy to have matching phones with everyone else. Orange for himself, '_you're like the warm sky_' they had told him to his utmost embarrassment. Violet for Kyoya, intense, intuitive and mysterious. In flower meanings, it meant watchfulness and faithfulness. Blue for Takeshi, bright like the sea, symbolizing trust, loyalty and stability._ Like the rain washing away any unhappiness or doubt._ Shouichi had a pale yellow while Spanner had a olive green. Bright, warm and happy. Associated with intellect and energy. Green was with peaceful, calm and balance. Practical and down to Earth. And Byakuran? Byakuran had white. White like his name, white like his hair. White symbolized purity and innocence. And even though others would disagree with the color's accuracy, Tsuna thought that it was oddly fitting. The older boy just had this fragility and unsureness to him at times, it was hard to describe.

_Tsuna: Yeah, Kyoya woke me up with a call_

_Byakuran: As expected of the skylark. _(ﾟ▽^*)

_Tsuna: ?_

_Byakuran: Its nothing, just making sure everything is okay. *q*_

_Tsuna: Okay?_

_Byakuran: Ah! Tsunayoshi, no matter what- avoid pineapples okay?_

_Tsuna: what_

_Byakuran: _(• ε •)

_Tsuna: WHAT?_

_Byakuran: _≖‿≖

_Tsuna: Byakuran, stop that_

_Byakuran: _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Tsuna: No_

_Byakuran: _( ◉◞౪◟◉)

_Tsuna: Stop_

_Byakuran: _( ・ิω・ิ)

_Byakuran: _(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Tsuna was suddenly very,_ very_ tempted to throw his phone somewhere far away. And innocence? What innocence? More like an annoyance. Yes, like an annoying child. That was it, children were 'innocent' weren't they?

_Tsuna: Im telling Kyoya_

_..._

_Byakuran: _(╥_╥)

* * *

Tsuna huffs, letting his phone drop next to him as he turned towards the ceiling. He laid flat on his back, arms spread out as he enjoyed the peace and quiet. The only sounds in the room were the soft chirps of crickets and the slow breathing of his mother. He should really get back to sleep, he thinks almost absently as his eyes slowly drifted shut.

And then Shouichi called.

After that, Spanner texted him.

And after _that, _Takeshi called.

Unfortunately, he never did get anymore sleep.

.

_He found that he really didn't care._

* * *

Italy was a very pleasant place, Tsuna found himself thinking. It was full of warm colors and sunny skies. Multitudes of flowers and plants decorated the many buildings and the cobble stoned streets were full with people, all chatting happily. There were even water streets! It was absolutely beautiful and breathtaking.

Yes, Italy was indeed a very interesting place.

Too bad he was too busy freaking out about the dead bodies to enjoy the view.

"Hiiie! Oh my god did I kill you guys?!"

The bodies did not answer.

Tsuna could only hope that the three boys were not dead, he hadn't killed them! Really, he had only accidentally bumped into them when they ran out of that highly dark and suspicious alley way. The brunet flailed around the bodies, not sure whether he should check to see if they were alive or not. No one seemed to be paying attention to them. Then again, they were in rather raggedy clothing. Were they...homeless?

His heart twisted at that. They were just kids, around his age. Maybe a bit older, but still kids.

He hesitantly reached out to touch one of the boys, but flinched back when the figure twitched.

So he was still alive! Thank goodness.

The twitching figure slowly and unsteadily got to his feet, swaying all the while. One dark blue eye peered at him, while the other was hidden behind a hand. Had Tsuna poked his eye? Hiee!

"Er, are you okay? I'm really sorry! I didn't see you guys coming out and now your friends are...on the ground."

The older boy snorts before glancing at the two other boys. His eyes seemed to harden before he turned to regard the brunet. "_You...who are you__?_"

"...Huh?" Was he speaking in Italian?

The single dark eye narrowed, "_I said-_"

"_They should be close!_"

The mysterious boy stiffened at the yell before turning back to the dark alleyway. He frowned at the two unconscious boys at his feet before shooting a scrutinizing gaze at the brunet. He seemed to hesitate before deciding on something. His dark eye gleamed eerily as he moved forward.

Tsuna resisted the urge to take a step back. It wasn't really difficult to figure out what was going on to be honest. Those men were probably pursuing these three boys for some reason. Maybe they had stolen something? Yes, stealing was bad- but these boys...they really looked like they needed it. Bruised and dirtied faces, their shirts clearly torn and filthy. Honestly, he couldn't believe that they were still alive with how scrawny they all were. So, it wasn't bad was it? It was only survival of the fittest, and these boys had survived...

The brunet nodded to himself in determination, his mind made.

"_You-_"

Tsuna ignored him, side stepping him as he approached one of the boys. Specifically, the dark haired boy with glasses. He leaned downward to grab the boy's arm to pull him up. It wasn't as hard as he had originally thought, the boy was actually easy to lift up as he was so thin._ Too thin._

The brunet's lips twisted into a frown as he studied the bruise on the boy's face. A hand grasped his wrist harshly and he hid a wince as he turned to the older boy. "_Oya, what do you think you're doing?_"

Tsuna would have brought out the translator had the situation not been so dire. Instead, he shot the boy an exasperated look before yanking his wrist free. "No, dummy." He pointed at the other boy still on the ground. "Pick him up!"

The blue haired boy turned to him, looking irritated and confused.

"Pick him up!" Tsuna repeated, pointing at the boy he was currently holding up. "Hurry!" He hissed as he heard the men get closer.

The boy finally understood and hurriedly yanked the blonde up, one hand still covering his eye to Tsuna's absolute confusion. _They didn't have time for this!_

Huffing, he grabbed his wrist and yanked the hand away from the boy's eye before pulling him a long.

They ran through the crowds of people, Tsuna shrieking apologies as they knocked into countless others. It was difficult running like this, and the brunet eventually had to release the boy's hand in order to support the glasses boy. Luckily, the hotel wasn't that far. They ducked through the crowds, before finally stopping in front of the _Arcobaleno Vongole. _He allowed himself to relax then, feeling his heart thrum with nervousness.

Now how to get into the hotel without being very suspicious?

He glanced behind him to see the strained face of the older boy, taking note of the mismatched eyes before dismissing it. He didn't have time to freak out about glowing eyes. The brunet had to get in quick, before he collapsed. Tsuna might be able to struggle with two by somehow dragging them in, but he sure as hell could not handle three people.

"Follow."

He walked through the revolving doors with not a lot of difficulty, the other boy following him in.

"Welcome back, Sawada-san."

The brunet jolted at the voice before turning to the familiar figure. "Ah, hi."

The lady up front was actually nice, so Tsuna was quite sure that she would understand. "Um, my friends and I were playing, but now they're really tired- and their home is far, so I was wondering if they could come up with me?" He blabbered, inwardly cringing as he lied.

The raven gave him a smile (and Tsuna couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at it). "Of course! Do you need help bringing them up?"

"Ah-"

"_No._"

The brunet blinked, before turning to the previously quiet boy. "_We do not need help._" The blue haired boy bristled.

The raven's smile sharpened as she addressed the boy. "_It is not your place_. Sawada-san?"

Tsuna looked at the lady before looking at the annoyed boy beside him. "Ah, no. It's fine, we can just go."

"Very well then, I hope you enjoy your rest."

Tsuna nodded before nudging the boy along.

They took the elevator up, and the older boy stood stiffly in the corner, turned away from all the stares. Tsuna shifted in front of him, hoping to block off at least some of the needling going on.

When they reached the third floor, they rushed out of the elevator immediately, and Tsuna felt relieved that it hadn't been a longer ride.

Alright, room 115, the brunet glanced at all the passing doors for the correct number, not noticing the swaying of the older boy behind him.

_Thump._

Hiie! What was that? The boy turned around and blanched to see two figures on the floor. And they had been so close too! Now how was he supposed to do this?

"Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna looked around in surprise. "Mum!"

Sawada Nana blinked from three doors away, her large brown eyes trailing from Tsuna to the figures on the floor. "Ah!"

"I-It's not what you think!" _They're not hobos! Even if they're dirty, beaten up and being chased!_

"Did you bring home new friends?"

"..."

Tsuna wondered why he had even been worried.

* * *

**Stats:** 649 favorites and 779 follows. Please leave a review on your way out?


	16. Trouble in Italy 2

**Disclaimer: **KHR does not belong to me :

**AN:** I'm so, so sorry that this is so late! I struggled with this chapter for a long time tbh :/ And eventually, I somehow managed to reach 1000+? And I struggled with this chapter even more, trying to make it longer omg. More notes on the bottom! I love you guys tho ; u ; I am so, so honored and I cant even believe?

I still don't like this, and this is kinda awk since I haven't written anything in a while. There were so many versions of this ugh. Sorry if its a bit off. Hopefully I can get used to writing again. Hope you like it though? Im sorry its so short. Its been too long and I need to just post this otl

**Warnings: **language haha. and awk humor

* * *

**Chapter 14  
**_It gets worse. Tsuna wants to cry._

* * *

"This was a terrible idea," said Tsuna.

No one responded.

The brunet groaned, pulling at his hair as he stood over the strange boy on his bed. He picked them up. _He_ was the one who picked them up! Tsuna was so, so dead.

Tsuna wasn't _stupid_, he caught on to the pattern (which was suspicious in itself as it seemed to be trying it's best_ to ruin his life_) and he knew for sure that these boys would stay. He had been gone for one day— one single day and he had somehow managed to stumble into trouble headfirst. The brunet emitted a dying whale noise before falling into a crouch.

What was he going to do? He had to return to Japan. What then? These boys seemed to be in some sort of trouble. Would he be allowed to take them to Japan?

Tsuna glanced at the dark haired boy; Nana had wiped their faces and patched them up, and beneath the bandages, he looked so… _fragile_. _(They were homeless right? One of the boys had stitches around one eye… Tsuna didn't even want to know what had caused that.)_

Curse his bleeding heart!

"Tsu-kun?" Nana poked her head into the room, smiling when she spotted her son crouched near the floor. "Time to eat," she chirped. "I also prepared some food for your friends; do you want to wake them up?"

Tsuna blinked, glancing at the boys before shaking his head. "Maybe later, they look like they need to sleep a little more." An understatement, he thought rather wryly. They needed to sleep _a lot_ more, preferably with an IV attached to their arms and in a hospital bed.

Nana hummed agreeably. "I'll just cover it then, they can eat when they wake up!"

And that was that.

* * *

Tsuna was the unluckiest person on Earth, and _no he was not exaggerating. _Okay, maybe it was just the hysteria talking but-

Tsuna sucked in a large breath before holding it as he tried to tiptoe across the carpeted floor. So maybe he wasn't the most unlucky, but he was sure the Gods worked everything out in a way just to spite him.

He stiffened as a familiar laugh drifted into the air once more –and for a terrifying moment, Tsuna thought that the laugh was directed at him- before a pleasant chuckle soon followed. The brunet could hear snippets and parts of their conversation, and realization struck. _Oh_, Tsuna thought dimly. He was talking to Tsuna's mother. _Bel_ was talking to Tsuna's mother.

Tsuna didn't know who he was more worried about- his mother and her habit of blabbing out incredibly embarrassing secrets, or Bel- who supposedly killed people for a living.

…Did he just compare the act of telling embarrassing stories and murdering others on equal grounds?

.

.

It was clear that his friends were a terrible, _terrible_ influence, or maybe his priorities had always been a mess?

"…lovely! I'm sure… Tsuna.."

Tsuna snapped out of his hysteria as the voices neared. He turned and did the only reasonable thing he could.

He fled to his room.

.

The boy with the weird eye was in the midst of climbing out the window when Tsuna entered the room.

"…" said Tsuna, and everything seemed to freeze— including the boy with the weird eye, who still had one leg thrown over the ledge.

For a moment, Tsuna considered his next move. Follow the older boy's plan to jump out the window (a dangerous yet more agreeable plan by the second), or wait for Bel to inevitably catch up and slaughter him?

Unfortunately, Bel chose that exact moment of indecision to throw the bedroom door open—

"Ushishi, the Prince has come to visit the peasant—"

To Tsuna's complete confusion, the boy with the weird eye also chose at that moment to lunge at the blonde maniac.

* * *

**Extra: Mukuro POV  
**_aka angsting clothes thief_

* * *

He felt something wet sweep across his arm as he woke.

"_So much blood..._" An unfamiliar voice reached his ears, and Mukuro forced himself to stay still and relaxed. No need to let the stranger (enemy?) realize that he was awake after all.

(_Years of the Mafia had taught him this-_)

(_-forget the Mafia, Mafia was scum; he was no longer in the Mafia. No, he never was in it in the first place. He had been a mere test subject, a weak tool._

_Disposable._)

He allowed one of his fingers to twitch as he felt the cloth beneath him. He was laying on something soft and comfortable, a bed? His clothes were still on, his weapons still hidden and tucked away. No obvious signs of being drugged. The situation (whether dangerous or not) had him at a disadvantage as he was lying down, but he was certain he would be able to summon his trident and stab the stranger though a vital point if necessary. But where was he anyways? To his confusion, he could only recall foreign babble and bright eyes. He had escaped the Estraeno, they were out but were almost caught and then-

Right. The boy. He must have been temporarily insane when he had willingly gone with the brunet. And had he so foolishly fallen? Another mistake in the already growing pile. Perhaps the stress was getting to him. The wiping slowed down and came to a stop, and Mukuro felt the bed shift as a weight was lifted off it. The sound of feet brushing against carpet could be heard before the door swung open and shut with a click.

Mukuro held his breath, waiting a few seconds before cautiously opening his eyes. He stared blearily at a white ceiling before looking around. The room was small, but adequately furnished with a dresser, a desk, and a few chairs. A T.V. was on top of the desk. On the wall hung a large painting of the moon. There were two beds, one which he currently occupied, and the other one containing his tools.

Quietly, the blue haired boy slipped out of the bed and headed toward the windows. Outside the glass was a darkening sky. Just how long had he been out? It was a miracle that they hadn't been caught yet. Mukuro glanced at his two unconscious tools, debating on whether he should wake them or not before deciding not to. It was too risky after all. It was quite a shame, but he would have to leave them. He glanced at his attire before grimacing. He needed to change; wearing these rags was going to bring even more suspicion. (_Not to mention the fact that it was what he wore as an experiment.)_

He slid across the carpeted floor towards the dressers and slowly pulled them open. T-shirts, sweaters and pants were arranged and folded neatly inside, and Mukuro snorts because the boy had awful taste in clothing. But it would have to do for now. Plucking one of the larger sweaters and pants, he quickly stripped his dirty clothing and yanked the sweater over his head as he kept an ear out for any approaching footsteps. He then yanked up the pants with a scowl; they were a bit too small.

Running a hand through his matted hair, he approached the window once more with gleaming eyes. With deft fingers, he quickly pulled the windows open before calculating his drop. Three floors...

That shouldn't be too hard.

* * *

**Bonus: Bel**

* * *

The blonde hummed to himself, his smile stretching by the second. The fluffy peasant was coming~

He twirled the knives in his hand before nonchalantly throwing them at his targets. Gleaming silver flashed through the air, and accurately hit each mark. All three of them. Blood splattered, and while Bel would usually toy with his prey some more, he had much more important matters to attend to.

With a tug, his knives returned to him.

.

"And where exactly do you think you're going, brat?"

Bel paused, a pout beginning to form on his features. Drat, caught already. Nevertheless, the blonde turned around with a confident smirk. "I'm going to see shrimpy."

Grey eyes narrowed at him, and Squalo crossed his arms with a scoff. "I don't think so, not after that shitty showing the other day. It's time to train."

Bel made a face.

"I'm going to stab shrimpy," he vowed as Squalo dragged him away by his collar.

"Voooiii— not happenin' brat. No stabbing civilians. No breaking civilian windows or doors. No property damage. That shit is annoying to deal with."

"…I'm going to stab you."

.

Bel felt like shit afterwards. He noted to himself that one day, he would kill the stupid shark captain. Preferably in the most painful way possible.

(He ended up visiting the shrimp by actually knocking on the door. It was not because he didn't try other methods however. Unfortunately, the Vongola owned hotel was quite bullet proof and more than a bit protected.)

* * *

**Stats: **316 reviews, 1,089 faves, and 1,210 follows? IM SCREAM

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. SO MUCH LOVE FROM ME. I JUST CANT. Thank you so, so much! **I doodled stuff on my tumblr, its tagged as AT or attracting trouble I believe. Tumblr is at Mitskicchi. I would love if you'd drop by and talk to me? Anyways, I cant believe I managed to reach 1000? I honestly dont deserve this much love hnnggg.

**To celebrate (so, so late tho haha ugh) drop a review with any special scenes you wanna see? Any characters? Any POVs? **(Preferred if they have already appeared tbh, but I can try. Really depends on the character though.) **Who is your favorite in AT!KHR so far? As always, please tell me what you think. Need inspiration.**


	17. Trouble in Italy 3

**Disclaimer: **KHR does not belong to me :

**AN:** I'm so sorry its late gahh all my AN consists of me apologizing lolol Short chapter but Im not dead! Just wanted to say that aha

* * *

**Chapter 16  
**_Tsuna wonders when will it all end._

* * *

Tsuna was currently on fire. That... was unfortunately not new, but he digresses. Being on fire was weird no matter how many times— even for him. The brunet didn't know how exactly that happened, but he had been just _done_ for the day. He didn't want to deal with this — whatever this was, anymore. Tiredness somehow twisted into some kind of weird anger. 'If I have to suffer, they all have to too!' Had been his mentality, and then he had just ignited, just like that. Poof!

The dark haired boy had been so surprised by the sudden appearance of flames that he actually _stumbled _in the midst of lunging, almost falling flat on his face.

And the Bel who had already pulled out his weird knives— well... he started laughing. He practically _cackled _upon seeing the other boy's ungraceful fall. He was still cackling, wheezing as he swung his knives around. It didn't look like he had even noticed Tsuna suddenly bursting into flames. The brunet would have felt relief if not for the dread that was currently coursing through his veins. Bel-san was weird. This would be something no one could ever convince him to say otherwise.

The other boy was already recovering from his fall, brows wrinkled and a smile pasted on his face. It distinctly reminded Tsuna of a cat that was about to rip someone's head off. "_Mafia scum!_" He spat out.

Bel immediately stopped laughing, his ever present smirk disappearing for a moment before reappearing. With the flick of the wrist, more gleaming knives appeared in his hands. "_Ushishi, what did the trash call the prince_?" Tension filled the air, and even without knowing the words that were spoken, Tsuna knew it could be nothing good. The brunet's flames had long disappeared, but his eyes still shone bright, the embers not yet fading from it.

'Gee, I'm so used to people trying to kill each other,' Tsuna thought with a twitch. Sure, it was a bad situation, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. The brunet sighed, where had the peace gone in his life? Shaking his head, the younger boy shoved a hand through the pocket of his hoodie, before pulling out his phone. 'Let's see... where do you click to get the translator again?' The brunet squinted at the bright screen, keeping an ear out for the foreign words that were being thrown around in the room. It hadn't escalated to actual combat yet. If there was one thing he had noticed while hanging with his friends, it was that fights started off with barbs more often than not. Kyoya was always the first to snap however.

Oh! There it was. The program ready, Tsuna began to type in his message. Hmm... what to say? Preferably something to catch their attention.

_Please stop... _

Huh... would that work? _Please stop fighting! _That would work right? Tsuna continued to type up his message in hiragana, pausing once in a while to delete some rather insulting words he had accidentally included in his annoyance. The brunet was hardly a saint with a heart of gold, no matter what his friends insisted.

And there!

_"QUIT FIGHTING! KNEEL AND REPENT!" _The translator barked out, and Tsuna let out a small 'hieee,' almost dropping his phone in surprise. Despite the unexpected volume, the translator did it's trick. Both the older boys turned to him right away, faces scrunched up.

"Ushishi, is the shrimp trying to tell the prince what to do?" Bel smirked, teeth flashing and Tsuna blanched.

_"Oya? You want me to repent?" _The dark haired boy spoke. Tsuna still didn't know what he was saying, but he could tell it wasn't anything good, based on his rather fake smile. The phone in his hand beeped and Tsuna glanced at it, startled to see the message. 'Ohoho. You want to repent?' The brunet made a face. What kind of translation was that? "Why would I want to repent?" Tsuna blurted out in confusion. Clearly there was something wrong with the translator. It was that or the boy was just a super weirdo. But threatening or not, they were more calm now at least. That was good right? Gathering up his courage, the brunet slowly approached the two, facing Bel with the dark haired boy at his back. "Bel-san, it's good to see you again," Tsuna greeted with a small smile. "So um, instead of fighting, lets all sit down and eat?"

The prince pursed his lips, as if thinking over the offer before sliding his knives back into his coat. "Shrimp, I don't think you know, but that peasant is a killer."

A killer? Tsuna tensed, heart speeding up involuntarily and knuckles tightening before he uncurled his hands and relaxed once again.

"...Uhh..." Aren't you one too? Tsuna refrained from asking, sweat dropping at the sudden reveal. So the boy killed people? The brunet sent a wary glance at the older boy behind him. It was hard to believe that someone so young could _kill_. Tsuna thought back to the dark stain on the boy's outfit. Ah. So that had been...blood? It was hard to believe, but it wasn't impossible. After all, Tsuna did not doubt for a second that Bel killed, even though he looked only a few years older. But if he was a killer, then were those two other boys killers too? Had Tsuna unknowingly brought killers home? To his mother?

The thought was too scary.

"... I believe in him. That he won't hurt us," Tsuna spoke, eyes swirling with fire. He swallowed thickly. It was a large claim to make after all, especially since he _didn't_ actually believe that. But he didn't want to throw them out either. Not when someone was clearly chasing after them. "So they're staying here until they get better."

Bel clicked his tongue. "Naive." The older boy tapped his chin in thought before a smile spread across his lips. "Ushishi, you know what? The prince is a genius~"

"The prince will be staying here!"

.

Tsuna sobbed.

* * *

**Stats:** 360 reviews, 1,337 faves and 1,500 follows

**A/N:** Im sorry for being dead omg ; o ; BUT TYSM FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! I cant believe ahhh I dunno how many of you are still reading this fic aha but thanks ; w ; Next chapter will have the bonuses and different POV I promised! As always, please tell me what you think! Your support means the world to me.


End file.
